


My Brightest Star

by Finnthebunneh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is so smitten by Bokuto, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Celebrity Kuroo, Coffee shop owner Daichi, Concerts, Daichi is too pure Kuroo is so in love, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Tension, and so sappy it's disgusting, and so so weak for Daichi, monotone voice: oh look there's only one futon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnthebunneh/pseuds/Finnthebunneh
Summary: Daichi’s eyes were locked on the Kuroo showed in the picture.Handsome and classy. Talented and wealthy. Collected and full of confidence.That was the Kuroo Tetsurou the world saw. He was perfection and beyond in the eyes of the world.Yet, in Daichi’s eyes, he never saw that Kuroo. What he saw was very different: he saw a Kuroo Tetsurou that the world didn’t see; a Kuroo who, before being a celebrity owned by the world, was simply a man who behaved in the funniest way around his crush.That was the Kuroo Daichi knew and liked.Sawamura Daichi lived in a small city in peace until the day he saved a stranger being chased around the city by a mass of people. He never knew the stranger was Kuroo Tetsurou, vocalist from the popular music bandNekHoshi. So when Kuroo showed up in Daichi's coffee shop the next day, Daichi did expect receiving Kuroo's gratitude from saving him, but never was he expecting to get a love confession.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to satisfy my own needs and then Kurodai mid-birthday came and this prompt happened to be included.  
> Kurodai mid-birthday weekend: Celebrity / ~~Hanahaki~~

It was early autumn, the air cool and refreshing but Kuroo was sweating and running for his life.

He made a mistake. Not intentionally; he only wanted to spend some time alone since he finally got a few days of break after finishing recording his latest music album. He was a popular synth-pop singer from the _NekHoshi_ band loved by many, their success shooting up soon after their debut and still did after several years.

He wore a slim kaki-coloured parka jacket hoping it would blend him to the crowd, a gray-black stripped beanie big enough to hide his bunch of messy black hair in it and a pair of sunglasses. The sunglasses was also another mistake because that was what attracted people’s gazes, leading some fans staring at him, trying to confirm between them if the man was really THE Kuroo Tetsurou they all thought he was before a commotion exploded when he lost his eyewear when a careless lady bumped into him without bothering to excuse herself.

It hadn’t been even an hour after he had set a foot in this small city that Kuroo was already running away from the mass of fans chasing after him, making him take small roads he had no idea where it would lead him and hope this incident wouldn’t reach Yaku—his manager—‘s ears. He didn’t need to endure both fans’ high-pitched squeals and Yaku’s naggings in the same day.

Kuroo quickly turned left at the next intersection, only to see a dead end where some stores and a building had him surrounded. His eyes scanned the vicinity hurriedly, his chest heaving up and down, his lungs and cheeks burning. He could feel sweat beads rolling down from his temple to his chin.

As his mind searched for a solution pronto, rumbles and screams reached his ears, their distance closing on him. He turned back abruptly, his teeth clenched, strands of hair sticking out of his hat.

He was suddenly yanked by the arm, pulled into a gap between two buildings then shoved behind a figure, both their backs pressed against the bricked wall. He held his breath when the running footsteps and squealing ran past him and allowed himself to slowly release it from his mouth when the noise faded away.

“I think they are far enough. Are you hurt?”

It was only then that Kuroo noticed the man standing next to him and looking at him with concern. His hair was cut short and he was shorter than Kuroo, though built fit. Kuroo barely noticed the casual shirt and the dark jeans wore by the stranger because he was busy staring right back at those big chestnut eyes and the earnest little smile the man was showing him.

“Are you okay?” the man asked again, frankly starting to wonder if the man he just helped did get hit on the head.

Realizing he was staring, Kuroo blinked twice and stuttered in his hurriedness to furnish a reply. “Y-yes! Yes, I’m fine! Thank you so much!”

The man let out a chuckle before adjusting his hold on the paper bag filled with groceries in his arms.

“Well then, take care on your way back,” he said with a smile and without looking back, he walked out of their hiding spot.

It took Kuroo a few minutes to process what just happened.

That man didn’t recognize him.

Anywhere he went, people would be running after him or coming at him asking for pictures or autographs while that man just saved him out of nowhere and walked away as if saving a celebrity was the most natural thing to do in everyday life.

When Kuroo rushed out of the gap and ran to the corner of the building, the man was nowhere in sight. He tried to recall anything on the man that could’ve given him a hint, but back there he was too focused on his charming face. He bit his lower lip, his eyes wandering left and right as he dug in his mind. Aside the plain white shirt, there seemed to be a navy zipped hoodie that popped into his memories. There was a logo printed on it.

Kuroo was curious. And if he needed to search through this entire city to find that stranger, then he will.

He really wanted to see him again.

Just to thank him properly. 

It was certainly not because he had a feeling that the man gave off a very warm feeling.

And those eyes.

And that attractive smile.

\------------------------------

It didn’t take much effort for Kuroo to find out the man’s workplace. A quick research with his phone revealed that it was a small coffee shop named _CoffeeTori_ located in a quiet street not too far from the main avenue. Regular customers involved elderlies who dropped by morning for a warm cup of coffee and freshly baked breads. At noon, some office workers preferring a change of air and tranquility would come by while a few high schoolers would also hang out there after school for the pretty pastries they served.

The following days, Kuroo secretly showed up around the shop, but whenever he spotted the man, he was unable to come out from his hiding, greet him and strike a normal conversation. He wasn’t sure what was stopping him from doing so. Maybe it was his smile, it was as bright as the sun and filled with warmth; even passengers would naturally smile back at him and greet him when he was watering the flower pots set on the front door.

As days passed by, Kuroo made a total of zero progress, though managed to discover a few things about that man that had curiously made his heart throb. He wouldn’t call himself a stalker, but anyone who knew him could see how suspicious he was behaving, hiding behind electrical line posts with a ridiculous sunglasses and a face mask on his face, his hair hidden in a wool hat or a hoodie.

“You look like a middle-aged pervert,” _NekHoshi_ ’s bassist, Semi, once told Kuroo when he was about to leave the hotel room to “get to know his saviour better”. At his remark, fake prescription glasses replaced tinted ones as well as scarves instead of the facial masks.

He learned that the man’s name was Sawamura Daichi from a granny who came out from the coffee shop; a fine name that resounded dependability and resilience. Then, Daichi had a habit of buying flowers early morning before he opened the shop. He lived upstairs, but he’d go buy flowers for decoration and grab a light breakfast before starting his day, eating it as he strolled his way back to the shop. Kuroo must admit, that was a cute habit.

Something wavered in Kuroo’s heart when he saw Daichi help an old man cross the road without the slightest hesitation when the mass of people ignored the poor old man or feed some stray cats in a quiet alley and play with them when he wasn’t in a rush. He also learned that at the end of the day, all bread and pastries unsold for the day were sent to charity rather than being dumped in the garbage.

Kuroo crutched down behind a post, hands placed in front of his face as if he was praying when he was actually trying to calm down the unexplained clench of his heart.

Sawamura Daichi wasn’t human. He was a literal angel sent by the gods.

Kuroo knew that he must have some flaws that he hadn’t discovered yet, but it wasn’t possible for a human to be this perfect already.

He watched as Daichi walked toward his shop, one arm holding a colourful bouquet and the other one holding what seemed to be groceries in a huge paper bag. He was smiling, greeting a granny with a nod before unlocking the shop’s front door.

Kuroo whined pathetically. He didn’t even know Sawamura Daichi that well but all the past information he was able to gather about him were quality information. His chest would tighten whenever he would think of Daichi and he found himself wanting to see more of him. He wanted to see Daichi smile at him, to hear his laugh and see him make every kind of expressions while being next to him. He wondered what Daichi liked and disliked, if he was as warm as he thought throughout the seasons and if he liked taking strolls late at night during winter.

Kuroo ran a hand down his exasperated face. He wasn’t going to lie to himself: he had taken a liking on this Sawamura Daichi, and probably more than he thought. He clenched his jaw, determination filled in his eyes.

\------------------------------

“Welcome!”

Kuroo was greeted by a cheerful Sawamura Daichi, the friendliness in his voice almost made him lose his cool composure. Good thing he decided to show up on an early Monday morning when no customer was there yet.

He managed to keep his cool and walked closer to the register, subtly swallowing down his nerves. He wore the same parka jacket, changed his hat for a black one and a black-thick-squared prescription glasses. As he removed his fake eyewear and his bean hat, Daichi’s eye widened.

“You’re the guy from last time!” he said brightly, “glad to see you’re doing okay.”

The simple thought of Daichi remembering him was enough to make Kuroo smile all day and unable to sleep for the night. He grinned sheepishly, a hand scratching the back of his neck.

“About that, thank you so much for your help,” Kuroo stated with a deep bow.

“Don’t be, it was natural to help those in need,” Daichi said with a light voice. “You got yourself in one heck of a trouble; it was as if half the woman of the city was after you…”

Kuroo lifted his head at that observation.

“Were they trying to kill you because you cheated on them?” Daichi teased with a grin, both arms resting on the pastries’ display case.

“Hey! I would never cheat on my lover!” Kuroo defended himself.

“I don’t know about that, but you _are_ handsome and that was a lot of women chasing after you. How do you explain that?”

Kuroo stared at Daichi. He was genuinely asking him without having the slightest idea of Kuroo’s identity even after he had exposed his whole face to him.

“Do you… perhaps… not recognize me?” Kuroo asked cautiously.

Daichi’s mind worked quickly as he searched in his memory. Was he a classmate from back when he was still a student? Daichi would have remembered if he had met a man with such a particular natural hair and charming golden eyes.

Seeing Daichi looking back at him and brows slightly creased as he expectantly waited for an answer, Kuroo came up even closer to the counter and straightened his back.

“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I’m _NekHoshi_ ’s vocalist.”

He watched Daichi carefully and noticed a slight glint flash in his brown eyes, not upon hearing Kuroo’s name, but at the name of his band.

“I know we’ve only met once and it was a very brief moment,” Kuroo continued, his voice trembling a little when he pronounced the first few words. He could feel his cheeks starting to heat up. “This may sound like a lie to you, but ever since that day, I keep thinking about you and just the thought of talking to you was too overwhelming for me, so I couldn’t come earlier to thank you properly but really, I was grateful for your help. You really saved my life back there and you looked like a good person and you have a great smile, your eyes are so pretty and—”

It was a mess.

Kuroo composed his own songs; he was more than familiar with cheesy lyrics. He had prepared his speech beforehand and played it so many times in his head before showing up, but having Daichi peering at him with those bright eyes of his at the other side of the counter while he was delivering his confession was more nerve-wracking than anything he had ever done in his life and right now, his confession wasn’t going anywhere close as planned. Singing on a stage filled with an ocean wide spectator was easier than this.

Desperate and embarrassed, Kuroo groaned, the redness on his face spreading all the way to his ears.

“What I’m trying to say is that I really, _really_ like you!” Kuroo blurted out, eyes squeezed shut and hands tightly gripping his hat. “Please g-go out with me!”

Kuroo laid his timid gaze on Daichi. Eyes wide with a faint blush on his cheeks, Daichi stood there, taken aback. He didn’t seem bothered by the situation and wasn’t side-eyeing Kuroo as if he was playing a bad joke on him; rather, he was surprised. Kuroo took in a breath and reached his hands out, both holding gently Daichi’s right hand.

“Would you… consider going out with me?” Kuroo asked softly, his voice causing a flinch from the other man.

“You… said you are a singer?” Daichi asked slowly, an obvious hint of doubt in his voice.

“Yes. You don’t believe me, do you?” Kuroo inquired calmly, hoping his astonishment as to Sawamura Daichi’s unawareness of his identity wasn’t too evident.

“I mean, well… if you’re really a famous singer, shouldn’t you be after some celebrity?” Daichi said as he tilted his head slightly to the side, his eyes averting Kuroo’s while subtly trying to take back his hand without success. “I don’t know if your eyes are failing you, but I’m just an owner of a coffee shop who make pastries, you know?”

“I know!” Kuroo exclaimed, eyes beaming as his hold on Daichi’s hand tightened. Then softly, “I know, and that’s perfect.”

A ruckus coming from the room behind the register stopped Daichi from questioning that statement. White powder fluttered in the air and heavy coughs made its way to their ears as an employee stormed out from that room. He was tall, muscular and despite having flour all over his black t-shirt and navy apron, Kuroo could tell that his natural hair was silver-coloured with dark strands.

“Sawamura, I think there’s a problem with the machine, it sent flour flying everywhere,” he said as he coughed hard, then ran both strong hands stained with flour to his face in an attempt to clean it up, only to smear it all over even more.

“Bokuto, did you hit it as if it was a tv remote that’s running low on battery again?”

“No! I didn’t do that ever since you told me not to and— **WHOA?!** ”

His big round golden eyes were laid on Kuroo who was still holding Daichi’s hand.

“KUROO TETSUROU FROM _NEKHOSHI_?! SAWAMURA, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH HIM!” Bokuto shouted, his arms swinging up and down excitedly like a little boy. “ALL THIS TIME I’VE BEEN GUSHING ABOUT THEM TO YOU AND YOU KNEW ONE OF THEM ALL ALONG? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS.”

Kuroo thought it was funny how that silver-haired man’s hair dropped down like a plant that hadn’t been watered.

“Oh! That’s why the name sounded familiar,” Daichi noted, “but you barely mentioned anyone else besides the drummer—what was his name again…”

Kuroo noticed the faint blush on Bokuto’s beaming face as he exclaimed happily, “AKAASHI! AKAASHI KEIJI!” 

An unusual mechanical sound made Daichi jolt and slip out of Kuroo’s grip in a hurry, letting out a “Shit!” before disappearing in the back room and leaving Bokuto and Kuroo alone. Bokuto approached the counter all jumpy.

“So you’re friends with Sawamura?” he asked cheerfully.

“Not really,” Kuroo replied with an uncertain grin while shrugging his shoulders.

When Bokuto frowned in confusion, Kuroo added, not without laying a loving gaze toward the back room where Daichi was fighting with the defective machine, “He saved me the other day. I think I fell in love, and now I’m here to ask him out.”

Agape and eyes shining, Bokuto turned his head back to the room then back to Kuroo repeatedly.

“DID YOU? DID HE SAY YES?” Bokuto whispered loudly.

“He might need some time. Meanwhile,” Kuroo said as he peered at Bokuto with a smirk. “I can get some information out from you.”

“Oya? I have nothing to tell you.”

“I have limited edition of Akaashi’s every photoshoot. I can have those autographed by the person himself.”

Bokuto had never agreed on something this quickly in his entire life.

“How old is Sawamura?” Kuroo started his interrogation.

“Twenty-five.”

“Where is he from?”

“Miyagi.”

“So a country boy~ Is he seeing anyone right now?”

“I don’t think so, we rarely talk about that.”

Kuroo prayed internally to thank the gods. As much as he was impressed that Daichi wasn’t taken, he was immensely thankful for this opportunity. Daichi came out from the back room before Kuroo could ask anything else, flour all over his arms, his cheeks, his dark brown hair and his apron.

“I managed to shut down the machine, we’ll use the old one in the meanwhile,” he informed Bokuto before letting out an “Oh.” when his eyes spotted Kuroo. “I thought you left…”

Kuroo smiled cheekily. “I haven’t gotten your answer yet.”

That reply caused Daichi’s whitened cheeks to gain some colour. He approached the counter where Kuroo stood patiently, though his heart restless and nervous. He opened his mouth then closed it as if he knew they weren’t the right words he needed.

“I can’t give you the answer you are expecting because I don’t know you,” Daichi started, his face timid, but his voice straightforward. “But we can start off as friends if that’s okay with you?”

It wasn’t a total rejection, so Kuroo flashed him a bright smile, hopeful for this development. And he actually liked that, discovering that Daichi wasn’t agreeing on going out with him just because he was a celebrity. He might have fallen even deeper for this man just now.

“Can I have your number?” Kuroo asked as he took out his phone and looked at Daichi with anticipation.

His voice sounded like a child who got permission from his parents to choose his favorite candy. Daichi took out his phone from his apron, a chuckle escaping from his lips. It was short, but such a highly pleasant sound to Kuroo’s ears.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a weird day.

Some famous celebrity showed up in his coffee shop a little after it opened, confessed his feelings for him and asked him out. Daichi was incredulous when Kuroo first told him he was a singer. He did look handsome and gave off a celebrity’s vibe when Daichi first laid his eyes on him, but he thought it was just because he looked attractive. Then his uncertainness was confirmed upon seeing Bokuto’s reaction.

“That’s my personal number,” Kuroo specified when Daichi was done entering his information. “So don’t worry about my manager picking up the phone.”

Laying on his stomach on his futon, Daichi typed on his phone. He wasn’t much of a talker over the phone, so he had been messaging with Kuroo since the shop closed, Kuroo having messaged him first around noon and it went like this:

12:05 PM  
_Hi Sawamura, it’s me!_

12:30 PM  
_I’m sorry, that was too vague. It’s Kuroo!_

_I visited you this morning?_

12:40 PM  
_I hate saying this but… my hair makes me look like a rooster. Does that ring a bell to you?_

Daichi almost burst out laughing when he saw Kuroo’s desperate messages during his break.

2:05 PM  
_Calm down, Kuroo-san. I remember you. I was still working._

2:05 PM  
_SAWAMURA!!!!!_

_I was starting to think that you gave me the wrong number on purpose._

_Call me Kuroo._

2:06 PM  
_Maybe I should have done that._

2:06 PM  
Σ(T□T)

2:07 PM  
_I’m kidding._

Texting Kuroo was fun. His replies were sometimes awkward where he had to correct himself in order to rectify his words while Daichi was holding back from teasing him about it. They made small conversations, asking about their day, how was work and small inquires about the other one’s likes and dislikes.

Daichi wasn’t sure if what he suggested was a good thing or not. He didn’t feel right agreeing on going out with Kuroo when he didn’t know anything about him. What if he never develops any feeling for him? He’d be wasting both their time.

But then, shutting all doors right away seemed harsh and he couldn’t bring himself to do that when he remembered Kuroo’s bashful expression and his trembling voice when he confessed. He looked truly sincere as he admitted his feelings and when he got even closer to the register and the morning sunlight bathed him in, the gold in his eyes lustered and Daichi couldn’t help but stare into them, captivated. 

Daichi didn’t know much about love. Sure, he did take a liking on a classmate back when he was in high school, but soon realized that it wouldn’t have worked out if they actually dated. College got him all over the place; he barely had time to sleep and his social life was practically nonexistent, less alone having a love life where his lover might as well declare being single. When he opened his shop two years ago, some neighbors and regular clients tried to match him with members of their family, but Daichi felt uncomfortable at that idea and refused straightforward, secretly hoping that they wouldn’t be too pushy about it. As days passed by, years had gone by and he was still single and happy, running his shop with Bokuto as his only employee and meeting with his friends on occasion.

And then Kuroo happened.

He recalled that a few days ago, one of his customers told him that a young man was roaming around the shop for a while now. Then, an elderly customer informed him that the young man inquired about his name the other day and looked quite shy about it. They suggested Daichi to report this situation to the police in case something bad happened, but feeling that it shouldn’t be a problem, Daichi didn’t.

 _That must have been Kuroo-san_ , Daichi chuckled at the thought of police officers interrogating a nervous Kuroo hiding behind an electric line post.

When he sent a message telling Kuroo that he was going to call it a day and wished him good night, Kuroo didn’t insist dragging on the conversation. He was thoughtful, wishing Daichi the same and added:

_Sleep well, Sawamura._

_See you soon!_

Daichi wasn’t sure when will be the next time he will be seeing Kuroo again. He wasn’t living in Tokyo where celebrities could easily be bumped into the streets, but a smaller city without anything in particular that would attract any celebrity to come pay it a visit. His shop wasn’t even located at the heart of it.

He won’t be meeting Kuroo any time soon.

\------------------------------

He met Kuroo the very next day.

To be precise, Kuroo came to his shop the very next day with a bouquet of peach-coloured daisies and jasmines surrounded by a few pink gladiolus, all wrapped in a light pastel-coloured wrapping paper tied by a black ribbon.

“What is this?” Daichi stared at the bouquet with an impassive face, his voice emotionless.

Kuroo smiled giddily behind his fake prescription glasses.

“Flowers, of course!” he stated without catching Daichi’s eye twitching. “It’s for you. I thought the light colours would contrast well your uniform and the shop’s walls. And yesterday you said you liked daisies.”

Despite letting out a small sigh, Daichi showed him a smile and took the bouquet.

“Thank you, they are lovely,” he said before scanning the room for an empty vase.

Kuroo’s eyes followed Daichi as he disappeared at the back room and came back a few seconds later with the bouquet resting in a white vase. 

“You know, Kuroo-san…” Daichi’s voice was hesitant as he placed the gift next to the register. “Friends don’t… usually give flowers to each other like this.”

“Call me Kuroo. Or Tetsurou,” Kuroo said in a light tone while dragging out a black stool under the counter. He sat on it comfortably, back slightly bent over, elbow resting on the counter and both hands cupping his own cheeks. He flashed Daichi a smirk. “You said we could be friends, but you didn’t say I couldn’t woo you while I’m at it.”

Daichi almost chocked on his own spit.

“YOU’RE NOT WOOING ME! I’M WORKING!” Daichi balked at him, his face flushed.

A perplexed expression was shown on Kuroo’s face as he looked at his crush.

“How am I supposed to get you to notice me if I don’t woo you?” he asked gravely.

“We have phones!” Daichi exasperated, lifting both arms in the air as if he was stating something obvious.

“True, but I want to see you in person,” Kuroo retorted with the same amount of obviousness.

“Sawamura-kun, you can’t rely on those devices in hope to bring a development to your relationship,” said a granny sitting next to Kuroo and who had witnessed the whole show ever since the bell chimed when Kuroo entered the shop. “How do you think my husband got me to marry him? Of course he sent me flowers.”

“Fumi-san, we’re not exactly living in those days now…” Daichi pointed out in a dejected voice as he placed Kuroo’s hot chai latte in front of him along with a white plate where powdered sugar was lightly sprinkled on a homemade apple turnover.

Daichi watched Kuroo’s face shine in delight upon seeing his order, his hands wrapped in a pair of black half cut finger wool gloves coming up and cup his mug. He noticed those fingers, its length and the trimmed nails.

_Slightly knotted, but slender._

When Kuroo attempted to sip his drink, steam fogged his glasses instantly. Daichi supressed his urge to burst out laughing when Kuroo whimpered in surprise. He then removed his glasses and forcing his thumbs on them, popped out the plastic before wearing them back again.

“You might as well not wear them…” Daichi suggested with an amused smile.

Kuroo blew on his drink, his sharp eyes gazing up from his black eyeglass frame.

“I’m easy to recognize if I expose my face without any eyewear.”

“You’re lucky it looks good on you, though you look better without it,” Daichi said without much thought, but realized he might have said something he shouldn’t have when Kuroo stared at him wide-eyed, face flushed, his mug frozen between his hands while in the middle of delivering it to his lips.

“I-I was kidding,” Daichi quickly blurted out.

“No takebacks,” Kuroo said with a shy smirk.

“Kuroo-kun, you are a handsome man. I’m sure if you keep putting effort into your pursuit, Sawamura-kun will one day see your qualities,” Fumi-san noted with a chortle as she cut a small piece of her orange bread pudding with the fork held between her bony fingers.

“ **FUMI-SAN!** ”

It was loud and called out by two voices at the same time, though with different emotions residing in them as Kuroo looked at Fumi-obaasan with a teared face, moved; while Daichi’s shoulders were tense, embarrassed of his sheer existence.

“You are also a very handsome man yourself, Sawamura-kun, everyone has been telling you that,” Fumi-san added as she patted Daichi’s burning cheek. “You two would look lovely together!”

The day had just begun and Daichi was feeling so worn out, it was as if his shift was already over after a hectic day. He slumped his upper body on the counter, hands smacked on his face. If only he was the one at the back room making breads instead of managing orders until noon before switching with Bokuto.

“Flowers are nice, Kuroo-kun, but love letters are even better. Don’t forget about late night strolls in the parc, hanami and summer festivals,” Fumi-san said lightly while taking small sips of her black coffee. “That’s right, write that down.”

_Write that down?_

Daichi removed his hands and tilted his body just enough over the counter. Kuroo was nodding and munching on his dessert enthusiastically, his phone in his hands, his thumbs frantically typing down Fumi-obaasan’s suggestions while she continued listing on.

“Kuroo!” Daichi whined desperately. Why was one of his regular customers giving wooing tips to a celebrity so they can be used on him—the subject of that celebrity’s love interest—standing right in front of them?

Kuroo flashed him a cheeky smile as he put his phone back in his jacket’s pocket.

“If you think that I’d refuse the sappiest method that might get you to fall even just a little bit in love with me then you are gravely mistaken, Sawamura,” Kuroo stated proudly, one hand cupping his warm mug and the other one resting on his cheek as he proceeded to admire the man behind the counter.

Daichi sighed heavily, his head hung between his spread-out arms on the counter, completely defeated.

Something stroked softly against the back of his hand, then slowly ran along the length of his fingers, tracing its shape. As Daichi lifted his head, his gaze met with Kuroo’s, sharp and observant. He swallowed hard as Kuroo held his fingers, played with them gently and intertwined with his with a soft smile on his face, his eyes locked on him.

“Kuroo-san…”

“Call me Kuroo,” he said playfully, his thumb rubbing circles on Daichi’s sturdy hand.

Daichi shut his eyes for a second. He could feel his face growing warm.

“Kuroo, you might wanna finish your order quickly,” Daichi suggested. He hoped Kuroo wouldn’t notice his hand starting to sweat.

“And leave you this quickly?” Kuroo uttered with hurt in his voice.

“Don’t be such a sap! Yesterday you said you have a filming for your new music clip around this time!”

At those words, Kuroo’s face turned white. He jerked his head to the clock hung on the wall and froze.

“ **YAKKUN IS GONNA KILL ME!** ” Kuroo screeched in horror, then proceeded to gulp down the rest of his apple turnover in merely four seconds and his chai latte in three before grabbing Daichi’s hand once again and thanked him for the greatest breakfast he had gotten since forever. “Tell Bo I’m leaving!”

“Bo?” Daichi queried with one brow raised up high.

“Bokuto! He’s a great bro!”

“It’s only been a day and you guys are already bros?” Daichi’s voice couldn’t hide his skepticism about this newborn friendship.

“I gotta run! I’ll text you tonight!” Kuroo promised Daichi with a wave before storming out of the shop, a trail of smoke dissipating in the air as seconds passed by.

“… is he really a celebrity?” Daichi couldn’t help but mutter to himself.

“Oh, he is one alright,” Fumi-san said lightly as she continued sipping her coffee. “My granddaughter is a huge fan.”

“Fumi-san, you knew Kuroo was a singer?” Daichi asked, surprised.

“Sawamura-kun, where have you been? Even Nekomata and Ukai know _NekHoshi_.”

\------------------------------

“ **ONE MORE MINUTE AND I WAS GOING TO SEND THE POLICE OFFICERS AFTER A MISSING OLD FART!** ” Yaku yelled, his hand tightly gripping a thick paper roll that consisted of Kuroo’s schedule and smacking it at Kuroo’s chest and arm, the highest spot he could reach.

“Yakkun, we’re the same age, so that makes you an old fart too,” Kuroo replied without budging.

Yaku yanked Kuroo by the arm and pulled him to the filming area after delivering an outstanding kick on Kuroo’s bum. “Last time you got found out and got chased around the city and now you’re late, screwing up your whole schedule. What do you have to say for yourself?!”

“It has to be fate because I got to meet the most wonderful person on earth,” Kuroo replied, a dreamy expression on his face as he remembered Daichi’s smile. He smiled giddily.

Yaku didn’t even bother to wipe off the mix of annoyance and disgust plastered on his face. He tossed Kuroo nonchalantly in front of Kenma, Kuroo’s childhood friend and designated hairdresser, then called the crew to announce Kuroo’s arrival.

Kuroo was in a good mood. Having to leave Daichi that fast was regretful, but he got to see him before work, which was bliss. He was feeling great, not even his later photoshoot with that Terushima Yuuji in order to promote a song they collaborated will ruin his mood.

\------------------------------

Kuroo visiting _CoffeeTori_ became a routine. Almost everyday, he would show up early morning and gift Daichi a different flower bouquet despite Daichi telling him that it wasn’t necessary since vases were running short in his shop. He visited so frequently, he even became friends with the regular customers. They joked about small things, laughed at Kuroo’s stories and sometimes even played cards around a warm cup of coffee.

Daichi noticed how comfortable Kuroo was at the shop. He seemed at ease and listened with great interest and curiousness when elders told him their stories. His eyes would be filled with sparkles during those moments.

Kuroo also loved pastries, saying that it was because those were made by Daichi. Not that he minded Bokuto’s bread, they were succulent as well, but Daichi’s pastries would fill him with happiness and send him to work with a smile along with a boost of energy.

“Sawamura!” Bokuto called from the front door. “I’m done wiping the tables and the register is locked. I’ll leave the rest to you!”

Daichi popped his head out from the back room where he was storing the remaining ingredients. “Got it! Thanks for your hard work today!”

He made sure everything was stored and flipped over the shop sign. The weather was nice despite the sky being already dark and dried leaves showering on the streets. Instead of going upstairs and rest, Daichi grabbed his jacket, wrapped his scarf around his neck and went out.

\------------------------------

Daichi walked slowly, letting the cool wind caress his face as he thought about mundane things. He liked taking walks late at night, especially during cold seasons. It was quiet and relaxing, and during snowy nights, it’d give him a feeling of serenity and tranquility, the scenery bringing peace to his mind.

As he walked past an alley filled with Japanese maples coloured in shades of orange and red, Daichi recalled that morning when Kuroo accompanied him to feed some stray cats. He watched as Kuroo knelt down and tried to pet one of the cats, the dejected face he made when it wouldn’t let him, then his beaming eyes when some tried to play with him.

“Don’t worry about it, Moniwa—my make up artist— will cover it as if it never existed for tomorrow’s photoshoot!” Kuroo reassured him when one of the cats accidentally scratched him on the chin when he lift it up to cuddle it and Daichi fearing that it would leave him with a scar.

“If it leaves a scar, that’s okay too,” Kuroo replied fondly when Daichi voiced out his concern. “It’d be a nice memory; me being with you playing with some kitties.”

Daichi’s heart clenched a little at that thought. Hanging out with Kuroo was enjoyable. He was easy to talk to, annoying at times but pleasant to be with.

He turned at the intersection, the street leading him to a crowder side of the city. Being born and raised in the countryside, Daichi wasn’t a huge fan of big cities and crowded streets. He liked the peaceful back alleys filled with bushes and flower pots, the tranquil streets where small shops were located and his cozy place where he could see the stars late at night on his balcony rather than a view blocked by skyscrapers or electric wires hanging on top of his head.

Daichi tucked down his scarf, a stream of air leaving his mouth. It was getting late and those who lived in the night slowly started their day. Colourful shop signs were lightened, the neon lights flickering on an even rhythm, their lights bathing Daichi in. People laughed, their words being nothing but whispers to Daichi’s ears. Hands tucked in his pockets, Daichi’s cheeks were cool and slowly took in some colours.

Something attracted his attention from the corner of his eyes. Daichi recognized the smile on that poster displayed on the kombini’s front door, the distinctive black hair and the pair of sharp eyes. Kuroo was leaning against a drum, his hands holding an acoustic guitar while a black-haired man was standing behind him, drumsticks flickering between his fingers and a pretty man with pale hair and dark brown locks at the tips of it sitting at the front with his legs spread, a keyboard resting across his thighs.

Daichi didn’t notice he had stopped his stroll upon seeing that poster. As if hearing it from the person itself wasn’t convincing enough; now that proof was laying before him, it was only then that his mind seemed to slowly start to accept that reality, to accept Kuroo’s identity.

Maybe the world knew Daichi’s uncertainty and the waver in his heart; it chose to help him out as Daichi’s bright almond eyes surveyed his surroundings and everywhere his eyes laid on, the same man’s face was all he could see: an informative flyer about an upcoming show taped on a post, several posters of the band glued on almost every shop located on the entire avenue, a large billboard where his penetrating gaze was exposed on top of a building lightened by several lightbulbs.

He was everywhere.

Kuroo was quietly making his way into Daichi’s life before he even met him.

As Daichi continued his stroll, his legs had once again stopped him in front of a hairstylist. On a large clear glass, a monochrome picture of Kuroo was displayed on it. His usual hair falling on his face was slicked back, some rebellious strands falling out naturally, gracing him with elegance and beauty. He had the palm of his hand resting on the side of his neck, his head slightly tilted to the side, a professional smile formed by his well-drawn lips.

Daichi stared at the picture for a moment, then frowned. He turned his head toward the large billboard, then peered at another poster glued on a shop next door. It hadn’t been long since Daichi knew Kuroo, but he noticed the difference.

Maybe it was all the smiles Kuroo had been giving to Daichi whenever their eyes would meet at _CoffeeTori_ , maybe it was the way his eyes narrowed and how the creases around his eyes emphasized his emotions and the amount of love contained in those golden irises that Daichi had come to know so well; Daichi could tell that Kuroo’s smile on every exposed picture all over the city was superficial. It wasn’t the same smile he showed him upon entering the coffee shop and greeting him by calling his name; upon tasting a new coffee or pastry prepared by him; upon listening to him scold Bokuto whenever he shattered a few plates at Kuroo’s mention of Akaashi’s name. It wasn’t the same at all.

Daichi’s eyes were locked on the Kuroo showed in the picture.

Handsome and classy. Talented and wealthy. Straightforward and full of confidence.

That was the Kuroo Tetsurou the world saw. He was perfection and beyond in the eyes of the world.

Yet, in Daichi’s eyes, he never saw that Kuroo. What he saw was very different: he saw a dork. A dork whose persistence was stronger than his siblings. A dork who’d wait outside of the shop before opening hours with a new flower bouquet in his hands and flash him a smile when Daichi unlocked the door; who’d walk with him side by side in back alleys and play with stray cats; who’d turn shy when Daichi caught him stealing glances at him and who’d constantly have his fake glasses fogged by his coffee and stop functioning for a few minutes with his flushed face whenever Daichi couldn’t suppress it anymore and laughed at him.

And a nerd. A nerd who dropped chemistry jokes in their late-night phone messages.

That was the Kuroo Daichi saw. He saw a Kuroo Tetsurou that the world didn’t see; a Kuroo who, before being a celebrity owned by the world, was simply a man who behaved in the funniest way around his crush.

That was the Kuroo Daichi knew and liked.

A cheerful soundtrack reached Daichi’s frozen ears as he was lost in thought. Following the sound, he spotted a music retailer located a few stores ahead. Daichi wasn’t sure why he entered the store and even less as to why his eyes surfed the countless titles and decided to buy _NekHoshi_ ’s most recent album when he finally spotted it.

\------------------------------

After inserting the CD in his laptop, Daichi sipped his hot cocoa while folding his legs on his chair. He left the window open, not minding the chilly wind entering his room.

Soft notes from a piano slowly made itself sound clearer as drums tagged along with a dynamic rhythm. The first few seconds of the very first song was a pleasure to Daichi’s ears, his eyes closed, his cup held between his fingers. His round almond eyes opened abruptly when Kuroo’s voice entered the melody, merging in it perfectly and bringing the song alive by giving it his emotions. His voice hit a slightly higher pitch while keeping it gentle, the song being nothing but soothing to one’s being. Daichi’s heartbeat rose, the breath kept in being breathed out slowly as his ears focused on the words sung by the vocalist.

Kuroo’s voice was dreamy and rich, Daichi’s arms broke out in goose bumps in every song. Overall, they were energetic melodies, but Daichi’s favorites were the ones where the music was softer, giving Kuroo’s voice the spotlight. He rested his folded arms on the table, his cheek pressed on them as the music played. There weren’t many stars up in the night sky tonight, but as Daichi’s eyes gazed up at them, he wondered if Kuroo was still working at this hour and if he could also see the same stars he was gazing at.

He liked Kuroo, but he wondered if it was the same way as Kuroo liked him. Daichi thought about their first meeting, how Kuroo’s eyes widened and stared at him with his cheeks painted in red, not able to say a word; how he swallowed his nerves and confessed his love to him despite his identity, him who could obtain whatever and whomever he wanted the moment words were let out from his lips.

As much as Daichi didn’t want to admit, whenever he brought Kuroo’s coffee and the latter would graze his hands timidly and gaze up at him from his glasses, Daichi never thought about pushing him away. He had customers who behaved like that before—though in a more overconfident way—and he never hid his annoyance and straightforwardly called them out. However, it was different with Kuroo. There was something in the way Kuroo behaved around him or the way he looked at Daichi that made him unable to draw the lines; instead, he was unconsciously hoping for something more. 

Daichi breathed in deeply and breathed out as he pressed his other cheek on his arms. Kuroo’s voice filled his room, the relaxing amalgam of a piano and a guitar accompanying his voice slowly bringing heaviness to Daichi’s eyelids. As fatigue gradually took over his body, Daichi fell asleep to Kuroo’s voice, wondering what was in him that Kuroo saw and was so special that made the latter like him this much.


	3. Chapter 3

It was extremely late when Kuroo left his studio. He had been busy recently, his hectic schedule loaded with photoshoots, music clip filming, recordings and last-minute organized interviews. Even though he exchanged messages with Daichi during his breaks and after work, he hadn’t meet Daichi for two weeks and that was making him depressed. 

Kuroo took out his phone from his jacket and sent Daichi a picture taken by Akaashi where his head was laid heavily on a keyboard, dead tired with a somehow concerned Semi at the background handing him a canned coffee. He was about to store his phone back to his pocket when it rang, informing him a new message was received.

_You died? Then who’s sending this?_

Kuroo smiled and before he realized it, his digits tapped the call button.

“Are you calling me from the afterlife?” Daichi picked up after the second ring, his voice casual, not a hint of tease in it.

Kuroo was in Tokyo in the busiest avenue where people didn’t sleep at night, the city shining bright with street lights, flickering billboards and cars driving past him. Time was precious in busy cities; people had to run after it to make the best of themselves and they could barely stop for a minute to breathe. Everything was rushed. It was the same feeling for Kuroo whenever he was in big cities, which was why he loved _CoffeeTori_ where he felt like he could finally let out a breath he’d been holding in and where time was kind to him. Upon hearing Daichi’s voice, Kuroo smiled, his shoulders relaxing.

“I am, but this is hell because if it was heaven, you’d be here with me,” Kuroo complained while playing along. He heard Daichi make what sounded like a snort. “I’m sorry, did I disturb you when I called?”

“I was about to go to sleep, but it’s fine,” Daichi reassured him. “What? You missed me so bad you wanted to hear my voice?”

It was a tease. It was supposed to be a tease, but as a matter of fact, Kuroo did miss Daichi so bad that he really wanted to hear his voice—even just a deadpan “Hi” coming from Daichi would be enough.

“Yeah,” Kuroo admitted fondly, “yeah, I really miss you right now.”

There was a radio silence that made Kuroo think that Daichi might have hung up on him, only to hear Daichi stammer right before he could inquire if he was still there.

“O-oh…” Daichi’s voice was faint, not knowing how to reply to that comeback.

Tokyo was big. And insanely crowded even at night. People laughed and exclaimed at something their friends said, cars vroomed, music could be heard from some stores; however, with only Daichi’s voice close to his ears, Kuroo felt as if they were right next to each other in their own little world.

“Are you outside? There’s a lot of noise where you are,” Daichi noted.

Kuroo stopped at the red light, his silhouette merging with the crowd.

“I just got out from the studio, I’m heading back to my hotel now.”

“Wow, rough day… Thank you for your hard work.”

Kuroo chuckled. “Rough day indeed, but I get to hear your voice at the end of the day, so that’s worth it.”

There was a stillness from Daichi’s side before he spoke. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“I have a day off, I plan to visit you!” Kuroo announced happily, the thought of being greeted by Daichi’s amused smile as he unlocked the door for him filled him with joy.

“Do you want to come over?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do you want to come over?” Daichi repeated.

“Like… right now?”

“Yeah.”

Kuroo’s thoughts worked fast: judging by how late it was, Daichi was certainly not inviting him to come over to his shop and offer him a cup of coffee, so that means Daichi was inviting him to his house, which was more personal. Now, Kuroo was sure that Daichi was aware of his feelings for him, so how was Daichi expecting Kuroo to behave normally when sleeping over at his crush’s place?

“I-I can’t trouble you this late, Sawamura,” Kuroo replied nervously, his free hand grabbing tightly on the hem of his jacket.

“I wouldn’t invite you if it was too much trouble for me.”

“It’s kinda last minute and—”

“I have a spare toothbrush if that’s what’s worrying you. It’s new. Unpacked.”

“Sawamura—”

“If you hurry up, you can still catch the last train. I’ll be waiting for you at the station.”

Daichi hung up. Kuroo stood where he was for a moment, uncertain of what just happened.

Then he ran.

The last train was in five minutes and he was definitely not letting Daichi wait for him out in the cold.

\------------------------------

Fifteen minutes had passed since Kuroo miraculously made it on the last train and sat in there contemplating the void. He played their phone conversation in his head over and over again and he was pretty sure that he didn’t mishear Daichi telling him to come over. He was drained, part of him was telling him that he imagined Daichi’s invitation while the remaining functional brain cells were telling him that the phone conversation did happen.

Kuroo ran both hands on his face, his fake glasses slightly out of place when he removed his hands and rested his head on the window behind him. There was still another fifteen minutes before the empty train would reach its destination. Kuroo rested his tired eyes, linked his fingers and breathed.

\------------------------------

Kuroo’s heartbeat raced when he got off the train and disappointment hit him in the gut when he saw no one. It was 1 am and in a smaller city like this one, most people were already tucked comfortably in their futon and sound asleep. Kuroo slightly pursed his lips, a dejected expression on his face as he lazily walked toward the exit. There weren’t any more trains for the night and calling a taxi to go back to Tokyo was too bothersome. Maybe he could find a hotel around the corner.

“Hey, handsome. Why the long face?”

Golden irises landed on warm brown ones. Daichi was standing at the end of the staircase, hands tucked in his pockets, a navy scarf generously wrapped around his neck. He gave Kuroo an amused smile. Kuroo’s eye widened and he couldn’t help but return him a small timid smile. He hurried his pace, stopping one step before Daichi, his heart racing once again, but from a different reason this time.

“I… thought I made a mistake… and you weren’t here,” Kuroo admitted bitterly, his fingers fidgeting.

Daichi raised one eyebrow. “I told you I was going to wait for you at the station, didn’t I?”

Kuroo chuckled. He did, and if there was another thing that Kuroo discovered about Sawamura Daichi, it was that Sawamura Daichi would never back down on his own words.

“You look awfully tired… come on, let’s go back quickly so you can rest.”

Kuroo straddled to catch up Daichi’s pace. They got away from the station and turned at the intersection leading them to a residential street faintly lightened by a few streetlamps. Fallen leaves crackled under their steps, a gentle wind breeze filling the silence between them.

Walking side by side, Daichi noticed the moment Kuroo quivered and attempted in bringing his shoulders closer to his face so the chilly wind could be less harsh on him. Daichi removed his scarf and tiptoed so he could wrap it around Kuroo’s neck, making sure to huddle it all the way to his colored cheeks while ignoring Kuroo’s startled face.

“Sawamura—”

“It’s okay, just wear it for now,” Daichi advised, not even bothering to look back at Kuroo who muttered an embarrassed thanks, his voice muffled by the scarf.

Wrapped warmly around his face, Kuroo was embraced by Daichi’s scent. He lowered his head to nuzzle at the fabric and quietly breathed in. It had a faint scent of coffee and bread lingering in it.

His gaze lifted and landed on the man strolling before him.

_Thoughtful. Kind._

It was amazing how everytime he met Daichi he would discover something new about him that would make his heart ache in the best way.

In a narrow street dimly lightened, Daichi felt a gentle touch on his fingers, then his hands being gently held in a larger one whose fingers were longer than his, though its temperature colder. Daichi’s legs came to a stop and looked back. Kuroo’s head was hung low, his eyes timid as he looked up at him, his whole face crimson.

“S-sorry, I just—” Kuroo blurted out nervously, his hand trembling a little. “I forgot you might hate it—”

He let go right away, only to be stopped when he pulled back, his hand held in Dachi’s warm one, his grip gentle as he pulled him in a little.

“Do you city boys not know how to dress properly during cold weather? Your hand is freezing cold,” Daichi inquired with a concerned, yet amused face.

Daichi dragged Kuroo along as he started walking and Kuroo’s heart almost failed him when Daichi slid their linked hand in his jacket’s pocket as if it was the most natural thing to do. Kuroo’s heart clenched so hard, he internally muffled a scream. He wished the way back to Daichi’s place was at a greater distance so this moment could last a little longer.

\------------------------------

Daichi urged Kuroo to take a shower upon arriving at his place, taking care as to leave Kuroo a change of clothes that were nothing else but his own sweater and sweatpants and a pair of underwear that he bought—and hoped it would fit Kuroo—at the kombini when he went to pick him up.

After his shower, Kuroo crutched on the bathroom floor as he stared at the pajamas Daichi had prepared for him. It was Daichi’s. He wore it on himself before and now Kuroo got to wear them. If the scarf was enough to make him smile, these pajamas were making him be on his knees with praying hands raised above his head. If Akaashi and Semi were there, they would be denying all association with Kuroo.

“Ah, as I thought, they are kinda small on you…” Daichi noted when Kuroo came into the living room, part of his arms and his legs exposed as the pajamas weren’t big enough.

“I like it,” Kuroo said with a giggle, his hands pulling slightly on Daichi’s sweater embracing him when his stomach growled loudly, surprising himself.

Daichi snorted and while heading to the kitchen, he said, “Sit down, I made some fried rice earlier, I’ll heat it up for you.”

Kuroo was ashamed of his pitiful state. Not only was he viewed as someone who didn’t know how to dress accordingly to the weather, now he was also someone who didn’t know how to feed himself. Embarrassed to be only showing his pathetic sides to his crush, Kuroo laid his cheek on the kotatsu, his tummy continuing to grumble.

His eyes wondered around the place as he waited for Daichi to come back. It was a small place, everything was almost reachable at an arm’s distance. Rather than a couch and a fancy furniture where a large flat-screen tv should be, it was a kotatsu surrounded by a few cushions, a small tv placed on a plain tv bench and a door leading to a balcony. It was simple and comfortable, so alike Daichi.

A bowl of miso soup and fried rice was brought in front of him shortly, the smell filling the room. 

“Dig in,” Daichi prompted him as he sat across him.

“Thank you for the food!” Kuroo managed to say before stuffing mouthfuls of fried rice in his cheeks. “It’s… so good…. Sawamura, you’re not human.”

Daichi looked at him questionably. “What am I? a robot?”

“No, you’re a godsend. An angel,” Kuroo said after swallowing his mouthful and looked straight into Daichi’s eyes. “You come out from nowhere, save my life, make delicious pastries and coffee, feed strays, help those in need, didn’t laugh at a total stranger confessing his feelings to you and now you’re feeding me at 1 am after lending me your scarf when you picked me up? What do you call that?”

Daichi was looking back at Kuroo, his brows furrowed. “Common sense.”

Kuroo raised his arms in the air. “That’s not common sense, Sawamura! If it was really common sense, there wouldn’t be any war in this world!”

Kuroo was shocked and wanted to cry. Was it possible for someone this pure and simple-minded to exist? And yet, Sawamura Daichi was sitting right in front of him, elbow on the table, his cheek resting on his hand as he watched Kuroo gulp down his food with tender eyes.

It was illegal.

\------------------------------

“Okay… I may not have thought this through when I invited you over,” Daichi announced as he stood in front of his room, hands on his hips.

“What’s wrong?” Kuroo asked, peeking past Daichi’s shoulder.

If Daichi’s living room was small enough, his room was even smaller where a desk not even as long as Kuroo’s stretched-out arms was in front of a window and an oshi ire where his clothes and other personal things were stored.

Kuroo looked at the futon laid out on the tatami. It was nostalgic, reminding him back when he was a kid and having fun rolling himself in it as if he was a sushi roll. Ever since he became a celebrity and having to travel to different cities, the comfort of a futon was replaced by luxurious comforters and silky-smooth sheets that instead of making him feel relaxed, it constantly reminded him of being at an unfamiliar place.

“I never expected to have anyone over, so I only have one futon,” Daichi admitted. “You know what? Take my futon and I’ll be sleeping under the kotatsu.”

Daichi turned his heels and hit his face on Kuroo’s chest, not expecting Kuroo to be standing that close behind him.

“No! You’re gonna be cold at night even if you’re under the kotatsu!”

Daichi looked up at the vocalist. He was looking down at Daichi, concerned and upset. “Kuroo, it’s not my first time sleeping under the kotatsu. I’ve often done that while eating snacks.”

“I’m not risking you getting a cold from lending me your scarf and sleeping under the kotatsu,” Kuroo stated firmly, his heels rooted to the tatami, his body not budging an inch.

Daichi straightened his back trying to meet Kuroo’s height without much success. He tilted back his head and crossed his arms on his chest. “What do you suggest we do then?”

\------------------------------

“It’s cramped,” Daichi deadpanned.

Daichi’s futon wasn’t made for two grown-ups. Both lying on their back, they stared at the ceiling, the futon barely covering Kuroo’s feet with a faint moonlight bathing the room.

“Sorry,” Kuroo apologized, not sure what else to say in a situation like this.

It took a moment, then Daichi’s soft voice broke the silence. “Don’t apologize. I should be the one saying sorry to you.”

Their shoulders pressed together, Kuroo turned his head to look at Daichi. His eyes were locked on the ceiling.

“You were tired and I kinda forced you to come over,” Daichi explained, shifting his body so he could be lying on his side and face Kuroo. His gaze was low, avoiding in meeting Kuroo’s eyes. “You’re probably used to fancier things and all I could offer you was a small bathtub, a roof probably not even large enough than your bathroom, homemade fried rice and miso soup, pajamas that don’t even fit you and an old futon that can’t even cover you entirely. I’m probably making things difficult for you right now.”

It was Kuroo’s turn to shift his body. His knees touched Daichi’s, the latter flinched to the contact but didn’t move them away. Refusing to lift his gaze, Daichi kept his eyes on Kuroo’s chest rising up and down in a constant slow rhythm.

“I am indeed treated like a king wherever I go,” Kuroo admitted. “If I wanted a king-sized bed, I only need to say the word and I’ll get it. Top chef’s cuisine? Not a problem. The most prestige hotel of the country? Piece of cake.”

Kuroo’s legs slowly folded higher under the futon so his feet could take some cover. Due to the lack of space, they brushed against Daichi’s legs. Without lifting his gaze, Daichi lowered his face so it could be hidden in his shoulders while his legs spread slightly, letting Kuroo rest his long limbs between them, their legs resting on one another, warmth spreading through their bodies.

“People fancied me to the point they spoiled me. They never asked me what I wanted, assuming luxurious things would automatically make me happy,” Kuroo continued, his voice almost a whisper in the night. “It was indeed quite a nice feeling at the beginning, but I grew tired of it soon enough. What I wanted was a home.”

At those words, Daichi’s gaze lifted and landed on the man lying before him. Eyes staring at the void, there was a noticeable loneliness in those stunning eyes Daichi had been unconsciously drawn to lately.

“Home?”

Kuroo nodded. “I often have to stay in different hotels for a long period of time either for filming or during tour. I can’t call those places home; it didn’t _feel_ like home. I also can’t possibly stay at the same house where I’ve grown up and it’s not like anyone would be waiting for me back there anyway. I can live wherever I wanted; yet, I don’t belong anywhere.”

There was probably a strong emotion showed on Daichi’s face, so evident that it made Kuroo chuckle lightly and stroke his thumb between Daichi’s brows to ease them, his other hand coming up to tilt Dachi’s chin up with his index under it, his thumb brushing the soft skin.

“Don’t make that face. One needs to sacrifice something in order to be famous,” Kuroo said with a sad smile. “But if I can belong here,” as his words were let out gently from his lips, the hand under Daichi’s chin moved down his body where it rested on Daichi’s left side, right where his heart was thumping steadily. “Then that’s more than enough.”

“Not only you, I like everything about you,” Kuroo’s voice was tender, the gaze fixed on his large hand placed on top of Daichi’s chest drifted to sink them in round almond ones. “I like your homemade food, the smell of your clothes and the coziness of this place. I feel comfortable here and I can easily be myself when I’m with you.”

Daichi clenched his jaw. The heat in his body was becoming greater and slowly reaching his face. Kuroo’s eyes never left Daichi’s as he said fondly, the moonlight highlighting his features, “Thank you for everything today, I really had a great time. And thank you for being you, for making me feel that life can be simple just by being with you.”

Daichi’s eyes widened, his ears starting to burn and his breath uneven for a second. Before Kuroo could feel Daichi’s heartbeat accelerate, Daichi’s hand fidgety removed Kuroo’s hand placed on his chest, but didn’t let it go as he kept it in his.

“You… give me too much credit,” Daichi shyly murmured, his eyes averting Kuroo’s, but only for a mere second since he couldn’t possibly look away when Kuroo was smiling so happily, creases appearing at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m not, you’re really that wonderful, Sawamura,” Kuroo said, then a smirk showed on his face. “And I like this futon’s size. This way our bodies can be closer to each other.”

Daichi’s whole body turned scarlet instantly. He quickly pushed Kuroo away from him and out of the futon, leaving the taller man yelping at the sudden change of temperature. “IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO ME, KUROO TETSUROU, BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY I WILL KICK YOU THE HELL OUT OF MY PLACE.”

“You mean if I do… ** _THIS?_** ” Kuroo exclaimed before he pounced on Daichi, fingers tickling him all over.

“KUROO, YOU SHIT.”

Daichi struggled and squirmed, his legs swinging violently to kick the celebrity, arms extended to slap away Kuroo’s hands while trying to protect himself. Their laughter filled the small room, tears blurring their visions. They only fell asleep when their bodies were too tired to move, their minds peaceful and a small smile displayed on their faces.

\------------------------------

Kuroo woke up refreshed and embraced in warmth. He blinked his eyes open and couldn’t recognize the gray fabric that his face was closely pressed against until he looked up and saw Daichi’s peaceful sleeping face. Arms around Kuroo’s neck, one leg straddling Kuroo’s hip, Kuroo was held captive in Sawamura Daichi’s hug, his cheek pressed against Daichi’s chest.

If Daichi was awake, he would have noticed Kuroo’s heart pounding furiously, his face as red as the red roses he gifted him two days ago through delivery and his unsubtle attempts to calm his breathing. Kuroo didn’t dare to move. He needed to check the time, but risking to awaken his crush and lose this once in a lifetime occasion was not worth it at all, so he held still and admired him.

He was gorgeous.

To be honest, Daichi was plain. His short brown hair was a popular hairstyle that was probably owned by half of the country’s men. His eyes were big, round and dark brown, his sense of style simple and casual. However, looking closely, Daichi’s jawline was very well defined, his slightly parted lips looked alluring and his long lashes resting on his pink-coloured cheeks.

He was simple; yet, that wasn’t what made Kuroo feel so attracted to him. It was everything that made Daichi the man that he was that made him beautiful. It was his behaviour; how he spoke to people with respect, how he offered without asking for anything in return.

Kuroo looked at Daichi with a dreamy smile, the sunlight gently showering on his sleeping face. Daichi twitched, hummed lazily and without opening his eyes, his arms tightened around Kuroo’s neck, his legs solidly wrapped around his hips, pulling Kuroo even closer. Kuroo’s heart almost ceased to function, his face reaching the highest level of crimson he could’ve reached in his whole lifetime. Daichi sighed comfortably, his hand patted Kuroo’s hair then buried his fingers in them.

“…Ken.”

Kuroo raised his brows and cocked his head up. Daichi was still sound asleep.

“…Ken-chan… I love you,” Daichi murmured softly, his lips forming a silly smile as he rubbed his cheeks on Kuroo’s hair.

Kuroo narrowed his eyes, his brows deeply furrowed as he griped the hem of Daichi’s sweater.

Who the hell was Ken-chan.

\------------------------------

A mug filled with coffee was placed in front of Kuroo along with a plate of toasts. Daichi sat on the cushion at the other side of the kotatsu. 

“Sorry for… this morning,” Daichi said awkwardly, his hands cupping his mug to warm them up.

Kuroo looked at Daichi, the latter averting his eyes, his face slightly flushed. “What about his morning?”

Daichi’s fingers fidgeted around his mug. “We uh… woke up in a weird position.” Before Kuroo could say anything back, Daichi explained, “I have the habit of… hugging something when I’m sleeping. I usually hug a pillow or my futon, but uh… well, you were right there so I kinda instinctively went for it…”

It was still early, but the red on Daichi’s cheeks were darkening. Kuroo let out a small laugh.

“I should come over more frequently in that case,” Kuroo teased with a smirk and that gained him a glare from his crush, not as threatening as it should have been due to his embarrassment.

When Daichi reached for a toast, Kuroo crept next to Daichi and sat in seiza-style. Daichi watched him doubtfully while munching his bread slowly. Kuroo’s chin was kept low, his eyes staring at the tatami as he spoke.

“Sawamura… who’s Ken?”

“What?”

“ _Ken-chan_. You muttered his name during your sleep.” Kuroo lifted his head to stare into Daichi’s unwavering eyes. “Was he your lover?”

“…why do you ask?”

Kuroo clenched his fists. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few months and my confession was rather messy and sudden and probably hard to believe, but I meant every word.”

Daichi let Kuroo take his hands and held it in his. Kuroo’s hands were damp and could be in use of some extra warmth.

“I don’t know anything about your previous relationships, but I can promise you that I will treat you right and love you more than anyone had ever loved you.”

Having come to know Kuroo, Daichi knew that despite being a teaser, Kuroo was rather quite shy around him. However, at this moment, even though Kuroo was feeling nervous and embarrassed, he kept his back straight, his sharp eyes locked on Daichi. He wasn’t joking, and Daichi knew since the very beginning—ever since he first met him—that Kuroo wouldn’t joke about something like this.

“I loved Ken-chan and I still do today,” Daichi said and felt a flinch from Kuroo’s hands. “I knew him since we were kids and we’ve spent many years together. He was always there for me when I needed it the most and truthfully, I don’t think I can love anyone as much as I loved Ken-chan.”

There was a noticeable bitter expression showed on Kuroo’s face even though he tried to pretend as if Daichi’s words didn’t affect him. Brows creased, gaze low and a subtle biting of his lips, Kuroo’s hands holding Daichi’s were slowly turning cold.

“Ken-chan was really smart and cute,” Daichi added, his eyes studying Kuroo’s every single reaction, noting the small jerk from Kuroo’s hand at his words and the twitch from the corner of his lips.

Daichi slipped one had off from Kuroo’s hold and took out his phone from his sweatpants’ pocket. He scrolled for a quick second, let out a cheerful “Ah!” and showed his phone to Kuroo. “This was taken last year.”

It took Kuroo a great deal of courage to lay his eyes on the picture showed before him. The first thing he saw was a handsome Sawamura smiling joyfully at the camera, his head leaning on something white and soft. The next thing was Daichi’s arms wrapped tightly around an extremely happy American Eskimo dog, its tongue hanging out from one side of its mouth, his fluffy white coat dense and cottony.

“…a dog,” Kuroo muttered, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“ _Excuse you._ That’s not just some dog, that’s Ken-chan.”

“Ken-chan is a dog.”

“Yes he is, and he was the best dog. He was fifteen-year-old and had some issues with his bones and his eyes. He passed away last year.”

Kuroo peeked at Daichi, the latter’s eyes expressing softness and adoration.

“He’s very cute,” Kuroo commented.

“He was the cutest and smartest dog. You should have seen his proud face after rolling in the mud and not a single trace of white was shown on his coat! There was also that time when I was walking him and he decided to run after a butterfly so the leash was tangled around my ankle and I fell flat on the ground. And that time when I made the mistake to leave my sandwich unattended and came back to the room, catching him red-handed, sandwich in his mouth, and he feigned ignorant when I called him out and—”

Daichi stopped himself. His mouth was running wild. There were so many memories with Ken-chan and unconsciously, he startled rumbling. When Daichi’s timid eyes gazed at Kuroo, he was looking back at him tenderly, a smile on his lips. Daichi’s heartbeat skipped a beat and his cheeks started to burn, uncertain if it was because of his embarrassment of rumbling alone or if it was because of Kuroo’s loving gaze.

“Ken-chan sounds lovely. I wish I had met him,” Kuroo said softly.

“I think you’d like him,” Daichi said with a giddy smile. “I think he’d like you lots too.”

When Daichi spoke about Ken-chan, Kuroo saw sparkles in his brown eyes. There was only love filled in those eyes and Kuroo loved that expression so much.

“Maybe you’d fall for me if Ken-chan liked me,” Kuroo teased, his trademark smirk on his face.

Daichi kept silent while side-eying him with his flustered face. After taking another bite of his bread, Kuroo watched as Daichi’s face showed a sudden realization of something he nearly forgot and stood up, walked toward his room and came back to sit in front of Kuroo.

“Your hand,” he simply said.

Kuroo presented his hand to Daichi, not understanding his purpose. Daichi took it, turned it around so his palm was facing up and placed an object in it. Kuroo looked at the metallic object and his eyes widened.

“Wha—Sawamura, is this…”

Hands resting between his folded legs, Daichi’s fingers fidgeted. “It’s a spare key for my place. But please use the back door, I don’t want customers seeing you coming up from the front door…”

Kuroo’s shiny eyes traveled repeatedly from his hand to Daichi’s crimson face. “B-but why are you giving me this?”

Daichi’s fingers hooked on the hem of his sweater, his eyes evading Kuroo’s as his voice came out timidly.

“I don’t know how comfortable this place can be for you, but if you don’t mind, I’ll do my best to make things easier for you and I hope you can feel like home whenever you come here.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, Daichi slipped one hand up and placed it right where his heart was. “I know the best place for you should be here… I haven’t forgotten about what you’ve said back when you visited the shop for the first time, but I still need some time to figure it out, I hope you can understand…”

Kuroo was smiling. Tears were threatening to spill out from his golden eyes as his large hand clenched on the silver key growing warmer in his palm.

“Can I really keep this?” There was a lump in Kuroo’s throat and his voice came up rusty.

“You can come here to hide from fans chasing after you or if you’d like to crash here for some homemade food,” Daichi replied softly, his gaze bashful. “You can belong here if you want to.”

“I want to.”

Daichi let out a small sigh of relief. “Great, I’ll just need to figure out how we’re going to arrange the futon.”

“What? You’re not keeping it?”

“I am keeping it, but you’re not seriously expecting two grown-up men to fit in that futon made for a single person, are you?”

“But it’s warmer to sleep close to you…”

“Stop that. Your puppy eyes might work on your fans, but it’s not gonna work on me, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“But Sawamura—”

“No.”

\------------------------------

Daichi bought a new single futon for Kuroo, large enough to cover his feet and refused the money Kuroo tried to give him for the expense. As much as he was tempted to do so, Kuroo didn’t spend the very next day at Daichi’s place, fearing that’d make him look too eager. It took him days before he decided to crash at Daichi’s place after another busy day of work.

It was almost two in the morning when Kuroo got there and Daichi was already asleep, not knowing if Kuroo was going to crash over. After taking a quick shower, Kuroo entered Daichi’s room as quietly as possible and couldn’t help but smile upon seeing his futon already laid out beside Daichi’s, though his comforter tightly imprisoned by Daichi’s strong arms. He slowly moved closer, his warm feet stepping on the soft futon as he made his way beside the sleeping man.

As Kuroo lay on top of the remaining comforter available, Daichi groaned softly, his eyes shut.

“…Tetsu?”

It was unexpected. Not just the husky voice that unintentionally sounded kinda sexy to Kuroo’s ears, but the shortened name as well. It was so intimate, it all caught Kuroo off guard, his chest suddenly clenched as he sucked in a breath. It sounded so nice.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Kuroo whispered.

Daichi only answered with a hum along with a lazy shake of his head. He let go of Kuroo’s comforter and when Kuroo took it back to tuck himself in, Daichi scooted over and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder, pressing the taller man’s head to his chest as he let out a long and comfortable sigh before he fell soundly asleep once again.

It was an exhausting day at the studio. Kuroo almost dozed off on the train while making his way to Daichi’s place and just touching the futon was enough to send him sleeping without a way to wake him up. Yet, it appears that a single touch from his love interest was enough to keep him awake and even worse, to keep him from functioning properly.

One arm propped on the futon while the other one was still in the middle of tucking himself in with the comforter, Kuroo was frozen right there with Daichi’s cheek squished on top of Kuroo’s head, his breathing brushing the flattened dark hair.

Slowly, Kuroo pulled on his comforter and covered them both, then reached his arm out to drag Daichi’s comforter closer, making sure to keep any chilly air away from his crush. He wondered if Daichi always slept on his futon instead of his own, and truthfully, Kuroo didn’t mind it at all.

Hesitantly, under the warmth of two comforters, Kuroo slid an arm around Daichi’s waist and gently pulled himself closer, his cheek pressed on Daichi’s firm chest. He closed his tired eyes and breathed in Daichi’s smell, his consciousness slowly drifting away as he listened to Daichi’s steady heartbeat.

It was warm. It was so warm. 


	4. Chapter 4

As leaves with shades of red all fell down leaving the branches naked, winter arrived in the blink of an eye. Snow piled up and covered the pavement in white, people wrapped themselves in their most comfortable coat as they walked on the streets with their hands tucked in their pockets and nose buried under their scarves.

It was a little before noon when Daichi looked outside the window. Snow had been falling since last night and the streets looked so neat and pretty without any footprints ruining mother nature’s artwork. Not a single person was visible and it was normal because it was Christmas.

Daichi squeezed his cheek on the kotatsu and took out his phone from his sweatpants. He texted merry Christmas to his friends and his family and when he stumbled on Kuroo’s contact information, Daichi stared at it for a moment.

Even though Kuroo’s schedule was packed, he never forgot to have a flower bouquet delivered to Daichi and crash at his place from time to time. Daichi was used to living alone. He was comfortable waking up early and getting on with his daily routine by himself. When Kuroo slowly made his way into his life, Daichi forgot when he naturally made breakfast for two or set two futons ready every night even though he often found himself waking up buried in the taller man’s futon.

Daichi really liked Kuroo. He liked how Kuroo laughed while throwing his head back; how Kuroo would try to act cool around him and casually touch his hand when he brought him his coffee but Daichi seeing his nervousness; how disastrous his bedhead was on mornings after Daichi surprised himself having unintentionally embraced that celebrity throughout the night.

He liked all of that.

Yet, trying to think about what his “like” would imply always got his thoughts mixed together and his head spin, unable to properly understand it.

Daichi glanced at the window where snow fell down lightly like feathers, then tapped the dialing button.

“Sawamura!” Kuroo’s overcheerful voice reached his ears.

“Hey, Kuroo. Merry Christmas,” Daichi said with a chuckle. Kuroo always sounded so happy whenever they talked over the phone.

“Merry Christmas to you too! Are you celebrating with your family?”

Daichi peeled off his cheek glued to the kotatsu and turned his head, pressing his other cheek on the surface of the table with one hand resting on his lap, his feet stretched under the table. “Not really, they went to travel overseas a couple weeks ago and will only be back after new years. I’m just being lazy at home right now. How about you?”

“I’m taking a walk around the city now. It’s the best moment since more than half of the population is visiting families or spending a lazy morning, so I get to walk around freely without fearing to be ambushed by fans.”

“You’re not visiting your family?”

There was a silence at Kuroo’s end, only a few faint breathing sounds from Kuroo’s steps reached to Daichi’s ears. Kuroo let out an awkward laugh. “Ah~ My parents divorced when I was young. My dad is overseas and my mom remarried. I hardly know her, I don’t think I’d be welcomed if I visited her.”

Daichi noticed the casual tone Kuroo used in order to make light of the situation, but he didn’t miss the hint of loneliness hidden in those words.

 _You’d think he had it all_ , Daichi thought, not liking how Kuroo was pretending to be fine or imagining Kuroo having to live through that episode of his life at young age.

“Would you like to hang out?” Daichi asked. “We can take a walk together and feed the stray cats or just relax at my place while playing games? It’s as you like.”

Kuroo’s chuckle warmed something within Daichi. “All of it,” Kuroo said fondly. “I want to do all of it with you.”

“That’s nice. Get your ass over here then.”

“Oh my~ What are you gonna do with my ass, Sawamura?”

It was a relief that Kuroo was able to feel better in such a short time, though Daichi wasn’t prepared for him to tease him this way.

“I’m starting to regret spending Christmas with you.”

“Do you know how lucky you are, Sawamura? People would die to spend Christmas with me.”

“Then don’t make me regret it.”

“No one regrets spending Christmas with Kuroo Tetsurou.”

“I might be the first one then.”

“I’ll make sure you won’t.”

Daichi could almost see the famous smirk as those words were spoken.

\------------------------------

Daichi waited for Kuroo at the station. They haven’t seen each other for two weeks and Daichi wasn’t expecting Kuroo to get off the train, run toward him with his long arms wide open and embrace him so tight as if it had been an eternity since the last time they had seen each other. Daichi was too surprised to react in any way and it was only when Kuroo realized how long he had been hugging Daichi that he peeled himself off with an awkward laugh, a hand scratching the back of his neck, his shy eyes hidden behind that fake glasses avoiding Daichi’s.

_Warm._

They strolled slowly around the city, leaving their footprints in the white sea as they chatted. They purposely took alleyways where the stray cats were and fed the few that would show up in their presence. Both crutching down on the tumbled snow, Daichi stole a glance at Kuroo. Elbows resting on his knees as his hands wrapped in his usual black cut finger gloves held a brown-striped cat, Kuroo brought the feline closer, bopping their noses together. When Kuroo noticed Daichi looking his way, he flashed him a wide grin, his cheeks coloured in pink.

_Soft._

As the cats left them, they continued their walk. Snow particularly piled up in alleyways and it soon reached their knees. Feeling playful, Daichi smirked before he stopped his track. When Kuroo turned to him, he was greeted by a snowball that exploded at his face and sent him falling back, butt buried in the cold white mat and unable to get up. It was adorable seeing Kuroo frozen there, eyes wide and agape as his mind tried to process what just happened, the remaining snow flowing down from his face and landing on his coat.

Daichi hugged his stomach as he laughed, not seeing Kuroo’s fired up glare as he stepped up and smacked a snowball on Daichi’s butt. It stopped Daichi’s laughter abruptly, his surprised expression changing to a challenging glare when he turned to Kuroo who accepted the battle with a smirk.

As the battle went on and snowball smacked on their faces, it was war rather than a simple battle. They hid behind fences or walls when the other one attacked and counterattacked when their rival ran out of snowballs. When Kuroo was obviously losing, he braced himself and charged toward Daichi, arms covering his face as snow splattered on him. He tackled Daichi down and sunk them both into the depths of the white sea, both panting heavily from the action.

They laughed, the falling snow confining their joyful laughter. Daichi opened his eyes and straddled on top of him, Kuroo’s beanie fell along his race, his fake glasses stored in his pocket sometime along the battle, his messy dark hair falling on his face as the wind blew through them. His cheeks were reddened from the fight and the cold, the paleness of the scenery making them look even more vivid.

Kuroo was smiling and giggling when he stopped at the realization of their position with Daichi pinned down in the snow and his body trapped under his, his chest rising and falling heavily. Eyes locked on each other, they were self-conscious of the closeness of their faces where they could both feel the other one’s breath brush their skin.

A sweat bead rolled down from Kuroo’s pointy red nose and landed on Daichi’s burning cheek. Kuroo rubbed it off with his thumb, breathed out an apology while stammering and quickly got up, offering a hand to his crush. Daichi noticed the vocalist’s hard gulp before he delivered his apology.

_Burning._

Daichi made them tea when they returned home. They ate snacks and played games, Daichi discovering that Kuroo was actually very skilled at it all thanks to his childhood friend. When evening came, Daichi decided to cook something fancier since it was Christmas. Kuroo offered to help and Daichi didn’t turn him out. Cooking together turned out to be Daichi teaching Kuroo how to handle some ingredients and how to properly use some kitchen tools. Being a fast learner, Kuroo soon got the hang of it and had fun cooking alongside his crush.

Settled around the kotatsu, their supper was consumed with Kuroo’s stories. Daichi learned that his concert posters were all designed by Yachi Hitoka, a young but talented graphic designer. His photoshoots were often scheduled with well-known mannequins such as Sugawara Koushi or Shimizu Kiyoko, but other times it could be with professional volleyball players such as Ushijima Wakatoshi or Oikawa Tooru. Most of his movie clips were directed by the harsh Ennoshita Chikara who won awards for one of his movies featuring Tendo Satori, Iwaizumi Hajime and Tanaka Ryuunosuke, and although Kuroo composed his own songs, sometimes lyrics were written by Azumane Asahi.

It was fascinating for Daichi; it was as if just by hearing Kuroo telling it to him, he was entering another world, a world so far away and different from his own where those living in it were out of anyone’s reach. Yet, one of Japan’s most successful singer was sitting on the tatami of his cramped place, casual sweater and sweatpants wrapping that lean body of his, his long limbs buried under the kotatsu. While it was hard for people to picture Kuroo Tetsurou doing mundane things and wearing the most regular clothes, that was the Kuroo Tetsurou Daichi was the most familiar with.

_Natural._

After they ate the small cake Daichi had made, Daichi was washing the dishes when Kuroo called him over from the bedroom.

“Is something wrong?” Daichi asked as he entered the room and saw Kuroo standing in the middle of it, his arms behind his back.

“Merry Christmas Sawamura!” Kuroo announced cheerfully, a large orange paper bag shoved into Daichi’s arms.

Daichi looked up at Kuroo who had a wide grin plastered on his face.

“Come on, open it!” Kuroo prompted him, eyes glowing in anticipation.

Daichi removed the colorful decorative papers one after another, letting them fall and land gently on the tatami. His hand reached the gift, soft to the touch, and revealed it from the bag: a black heavy-lidded cat plushie that if it could stand on its own could’ve reached Daichi’s hips.

Daichi stared at it, then looked at Kuroo. “Is it normal that it reminds me of you?”

“I do hope it reminds you of me,” Kuroo said proudly as he puffed out his chest before a smirk showed up on his face. “I thought you can hug it while sleeping on days that I’m not here.”

Daichi narrowed his eyes. “How do you think I survived these past twenty-five years? I could just use a pillow or a part of my futon.”

Kuroo pursed his lips, displeased. “Then give it back.”

When Kuroo stretched out his long arm to grab the black plushie, it got sunk deeper into the strong arms in which it was held captive. Daichi had his shoulder shoved to the side, preventing Kuroo from reaching it and taking it away.

“You said you don’t need it,” Kuroo said slowly, his eyes locked on the redness spreading across Daichi’s cheeks.

“You gave it to me…” Daichi muttered in a low voice, his big brown eyes shyly meeting Kuroo’s. “If you’re taking it back then you’re stealing.”

A cheeky smile was formed on Kuroo’s lips as the taller man straightened his back, hands on his hips. “So I take that you like it?”

“…I like it,” Daichi said with a small voice, a smile hidden behind his gift.

Kuroo’s heart throbbed at the sight showed before him. Daichi was blushing and the plushie was brought closer to his face as if he wanted to hide himself from Kuroo, his arms strongly wrapped around the toy. Daichi was unconsciously acting cute.

Kuroo gulped hard, resisting his urge to snatch away that plushie and toss it on the floor so he can bring their bodies closer and steal Daichi’s lips that probably tasted like lemon cake.

“T-that’s a relief!” Kuroo uttered after clearing his voice. “But don’t like it more than you like me or else I’ll have to toss it away. I can’t have anyone competing with me to gain your affection right now.”

“What nonsense are you spouting?!” Daichi shouted, his whole face burning as he smacked the plushie on the taller man repeatedly without mercy.

When Daichi finally calmed down, he watched Kuroo laugh and rub the length of his arm where Daichi was hitting him a moment ago.

“Thank you for the gift,” Daichi muttered, then looked straight into Kuroo’s golden eyes peering back at him tenderly. “I have to admit I didn’t think of getting you a gift… is there anything that you’d like?”

Kuroo waved his hand in dismissal. “I had a good time today and you even baked a cake, so that’s enough!”

Daichi frowned. It was Christmas and he hated the idea of accepting gifts from anyone but not being able to give anything in return. He took a few steps closer invading Kuroo’s personal space and without breaking eye contact, he said, “It’s Christmas, there must be something that you want. Just tell me.”

Kuroo broke the eye contact first. Daichi’s head was practically laying on Kuroo’s chest if he just lowered his chin a little and Kuroo was being too self-conscious, he held his breath and was frozen on the spot.

“Really, Sawamura, it’s fine,” Kuroo reassured him with a forced smile as he put his hands on Daichi’s shoulder, his heart beating too quickly.

Daichi didn’t say anything back, but didn’t back away either. Kuroo saw a great deal of determination in those brown eyes refusing to take “no” as an answer, so he took in a breath and swallowed.

“There… might be something I’d like,” Kuroo slowly let it out, his fingers gently clutching on the fabric of Daichi’s sweater.

Daichi jerked his head up, a glint of delight in his eyes. “What is it?”

Golden eyes starring at the tatami, it slowly slid up Daichi’s body to sink into beaming brown ones.

“Can I have a few minutes of your time?”

“What?”

“Time. Can I steal some time from you?”

There was shyness displayed on the taller man as his words were said with certainty. Daichi raised one brow as he cocked his head to one side. “I’ve been giving you a lot of my time ever since I’ve met you, I don’t understand what you mean by that.”

Kuroo laughed in delight at that reply. “No, no, I didn’t mean it like that!”

His gaze shifted to the side and Daichi saw Kuroo search for the right words as he bit his lower lip with a smile.

“Can you stay still for a few minutes for me?” Kuroo asked gently just like his hands resting on Daichi’s shoulder.

“That’s all you need?” Daichi asked back skeptically, only to see Kuroo smile back at him and nod. “Alright…”

Daichi adjusted his footing, straightened his back with his gift hanging on his forearms between their bodies and looked at Kuroo, waiting for more instructions. Kuroo looked nervous, his eyes studying Daichi with care, a slight hue of red on his cheeks.

“Close your eyes?” Kuroo asked with a low voice, almost a whisper.

The last thing Daichi saw before he shut his eyelids was the hard bobbing of Kuroo’s Adam apple. As his sight turned to darkness, silence filled the room.

Nothing happened for the next minute. Daichi patiently waited as he sharpened his hearing and tried to listen for a sound that might give him a hint of what was going on.

Shortly, he felt a pair of warm hands slide through his sides as he reflexively jerked, lifting his own arms slightly and accidentally giving them space. Long arms wrapped around him and the large hands resting on his shoulder blades gently pulled him in, meeting a taller body halfway. His face was buried in the softness of a sweater that smelled like lavender, his ear pressed against a firm chest where he could hear the hurried heartbeat pounding loudly. Daichi was caught in those arms for a long moment as the room was still bathed in silence.

A subtle movement from his left side. Daichi felt itchy on his neck by what he assumed was a lock of hair tickling him. By unconsciously tilting his head to the opposite side so the tickling could stop, he only granted a better access for a warm breath that brushed his skin and sent shivers through his body. As his fingers clung on his soft toy, the collar of his sweater was gently tugged down to the side by two long fingers resting on his collarbone. A trail of warm breaths traveled up from his shoulder to his neck and it rested there for a while where it took in Daichi’s scent, soft warm lips skimming on his skin while the hand on his back soothed him with slow up and down movements.

Daichi wasn’t aware that his own breath was starting to be rugged. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the long arms release from his sides and move up to be tangled around his neck. They pulled him closer, both their chest sensing the other one’s heartbeat throbbing wildly and ready to burst. A large warm palm rested on his nape, long fingers played with his short hair while the other hand cradled his cheek, feeling the burn of it.

Rather than being possessive and forceful, the touches were gentle and slow. It explored the little skin exposed by Daichi’s sweater with curiosity and hesitation, sometimes the hands touching him flinched when Daichi let a low gasp escape from his lips.

Daichi’s ears caught the small puffs of breath coming out from Kuroo’s lips. They were right next to his ear, each breath reaching under his sweater and sliding down on his skin. The hand on his cheek left only to be joining his other hand, both holding Daichi’s wrists with care. Even with his eyes closed, Daichi could feel how close Kuroo’s face was from the change of air between them.

Daichi was suddenly self-conscious of their proximity, his embarrassment causing him to lower his head and hide his face in his shoulder when his eyes abruptly opened at the feeling of soft lips chastely pressed on his left cheek. The lips lingered there for a second before Kuroo pulled back timidly. None of them dared to say a word nor meet the other one’s eyes.

Daichi knew Kuroo was tall, but right in this moment, their eleven centimeters of height difference never felt this great before with Kuroo having to bend his upper body so his face could be closer to Daichi’s. When Daichi slowly tilted his head up, Kuroo’s head was hung low, his face scarlet to the ears and his eyes shy despite staring right into his.

“Thank you,” Kuroo whispered with a bashful grin, his voice hoarse. He cleared his voice before he scratched the back of his head and rushed toward the living room as he said, “H-hey, I think’s there’s a special tv program tonight. We should check that out!”

When the sound of the tv being turned on filled the place, Daichi was still frozen right where Kuroo left him and haven’t batted an eye since then. When reality hit him, he abruptly clutched the plushie against his chest and sunk his face into the soft black fabric as steam billowed out from his face.

He thought of it.

It was brief, but Daichi thought of it.

He thought Kuroo was going to kiss him.

And when Kuroo was breathing next to his ear, Daichi recalled earlier in the day when he was pushed into the snow.

Kuroo’s lean body.

His broad shoulders.

His tousled hair dripping with sweat as he panted heavily above him.

It was not more than a fraction of a second, but Daichi imagined _that_ Kuroo pinning him down on the futon with his body weight, his own body trapped underneath Kuroo’s, his rugged breath mixing with his as Kuroo called his given name again and again, their bodies held closer than ever while the room’s temperature rose from their heat.

“Sawamura, the show is about to start!” Kuroo shouted from the next room.

Daichi jolted at the sound of Kuroo’s voice. “C-coming!”

Before walking toward the living room, Daichi closed his eyes and breathed out slowly from his mouth to calm himself. When the burning eased up on his cheeks, Daichi opened his eyes and confidently made his way to join Kuroo.

_Wanting._

_Longing._

_Craving._


	5. Chapter 5

“How’s it going with Sawamura?” Bokuto’s voice filled with great curiosity could be heard through Kuroo’s phone.

Kuroo tilted his head back so Kenma could stroke his soft hair with a fine comb. “It’s going well I think? I mean, he doesn’t hate me but I don’t know if he feels the same way I feel about him.”

“He’s just tolerating you,” Akaashi teased in a low voice while scrolling on his phone, his graceful stature sitting on a tall black stool. Kuroo turned his head toward his partner with a deadly glare, not like that was threatening enough to shake the composed drummer who didn’t even bother to spare a glimpse at him.

“Don’t worry bro! I think you’re doing good since Sawamura seems to be happier ever since you’ve showed up!”

“Bro!” Kuroo was so moved, his voice was partially caught in his throat. Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“Have you planned anything with him on Friday? The shop’s closed that day,” Bokuto inquired, the sound of some pots clanking at the background.

“I might have to drop by the studio, why?”

Kuroo heard a solid clank from Bokuto’s end, probably from a pot being firmly slammed on the counter. Bokuto’s loud laugh startled Akaashi and almost turned Kuroo deaf. “I knew he wouldn’t tell you!”

Kuroo frowned at the thought of being left out from the information Daichi was trying to keep him out. “What’s happening on Friday?”

“It’s Sawamura’s birthday!” Bokuto announced cheerfully.

“ **BIRTHDAY?!** ” Kuroo shouted as he jumped on his seat—startling both Kenma and Akaashi—then squawked at the fine comb pulling on his dark strands. “ **SAWAMURA’S BIRTHDAY IS THIS FRIDAY?!** ”

“Yeah! He usually goes back to Miyagi and celebrates it with his family, but since they’re not here this year he might just spend it lazily at home,” Bokuto explained as he opened some packages. “Oh, gotta go, Sawamura just arrived. Can’t let him know I’m slacking off!”

After Bokuto hung up, Kuroo stood on his seat staring at his phone when his eyes spotted Yaku talking to Ennoshita. Kuroo sprang out from his stool and shouted, “YAKKUN YOU CAN TRY ALL YOU WANT BUT YOU **WILL NOT** MAKE ME WORK THIS FRIDAY.”

He then turned his back to Yaku like a stubborn kid, his childish way to refuse hearing anything back from him and immediately texted Daichi. He didn’t see Yaku’s incredulous expression nor hear the shorter man mutter “It’s December 31st… you don’t work that day? Ennoshita, am I overworking that idiot?”

“You really like him,” Akaashi noted, his piercing eyes peering at the vocalist.

“Hell yeah I do,” Kuroo said without the slightest hesitation and that was the first time Akaashi saw a fond smile on Kuroo’s face rather than the smug grin he always showed. “He’s everything to me.”

Taken by surprise at the cheesy confession, Akaashi widened his sharp gray eyes. Being Kuroo’s band partner for years, Akaashi had seen how disastrous Kuroo’s luck in love was. Some celebrities had gotten close with Kuroo, but Kuroo never liked them to the point of wanting to date them. He always looked like he was faking his smile in their presence and more often than not, Akaashi and Semi had to step in to save him from his misery—not like they could ignore his subtle call for help.

Akaashi remembered the night when Kuroo was curled up on the bed during a tour, his eyes staring at the void. He told Akaashi that he was giving up on romance and ready to spend the rest of his life alone. He didn’t trust those working under the flashlights, their real-self hidden under layers of masks. He could sense their motive when they started to approach him as their group started to gain fame and rather than letting himself loose and have fun, Kuroo’s wariness had only grown, shutting out those who tried to get more than a professional relationship with him. 

However, the very first day after they moved temporally to a smaller city for a filming, Kuroo came back to the hotel with the widest grin Akaashi and Semi had ever seen. When they questioned him a few nights later, Kuroo was smiling so giddily, he was disgusting to look at. He told them about Sawamura Daichi right away and Akaashi swore there were stars in Kuroo’s light-colored eyes.

At the beginning, Akaashi and Semi were concerned about Kuroo’s love interest. As much as they pretended that they didn’t care much, deep down they hoped Sawamura Daichi was a decent person who wouldn’t take advantage of Kuroo and end up hurting him.

Kuroo once showed them a picture he had taken with Daichi where they were sitting in a dim room watching a movie. Daichi had fallen asleep with one cheek squished on the kotatsu and Kuroo subtly sticking close to him with a goofy smile he was definitely not trying to hide. That was when Akaashi and Semi both knew that everything would be okay because from all the boasting they had heard from their vocalist madly in love and the sleepy Sawamura Daichi from the picture, they knew he was a good man—maybe even too perfect for Kuroo.

“I’m happy for you,” Akaashi admitted with a small smile. “I hope he’ll return your feelings soon.”

Kuroo was taken aback from Akaashi’s honesty, but his stunned face soon melted into a soft smile. “Thank you, ‘kaashi.”

Before Akaashi went back to scroll on his phone, Kuroo snapped his fingers. “That’s right, can I trouble you to autograph your last week’s photoshoot to the attention of Bokuto? It’s to thank him for his precious information.”

Akaashi had heard from Kuroo that Bokuto was his fan, but he couldn’t remember how many times he was asked by Kuroo to sign every single picture of his photoshoot ever since Kuroo’s wooing had begun. “Bokuto… the loud man with whom you were talking to?”

Kuroo let out a laugh as he swung his head back, Kenma’s small hands coming up to clip his fringe before applying some products.

“He is loud indeed, but he’s really friendly. I think you’d like him.”

“You’re quite sure of that statement.” Akaashi glanced at Kuroo from his stool.

“He’s basically a giant puppy. And he laughs a lot.” Then, his usual smirk that annoyed Akaashi. “And I know you like sunshine boys like him.”

Akaashi put the palm of his hand on his mouth, his cheeks pink. “I should never have told you that.”

“You should’ve put more effort into not losing in that card game!”

“You’re a pain in the ass.”

Kuroo only laughed louder as Akaashi left his stool to join Semi waving at him. Akaashi will never admit to Kuroo that when he heard Bokuto’s laugh through Kuroo’s phone, something fluttered in his chest. The sound of his voice was attractive to Akaashi’s reddened ears and he thought, for such an enchanting laugh to be radiating so much joy, the owner of that voice was probably a very charming man.

\------------------------------

When Friday came, before even saying good morning, Kuroo wished Daichi a very happy birthday along with a passionate hug, Daichi almost being asphyxiated from all the comforters wrapped around him. Kuroo then did his best to prepare breakfast for both of them and the rest of the day was spent outside, Daichi wanting to walk around Tokyo and try some small restaurants he had been wanting to drop by for a while ago.

As they walked on a busy street loaded with various fashionable clothes, Kuroo caught Daichi’s reflection on the shops’ glasses. He first thought he saw it wrong, but as he gingerly peeked at each glass they passed by, he swore Daichi’s eyes were on him, timidly stealing glances. Whenever Kuroo would turn his head to him, Daichi would either look at the opposite direction or right ahead of him as he talked about Bokuto’s first failed bread makings.

“Can we go up?” Daichi pulled Kuroo by the arm and excitedly asked, his free hand pointing the Tokyo tower.

Because Kuroo threw his head back as he laughed, he didn’t see the captivated look on Daichi’s face. He loved seeing Kuroo laugh like that, carefree and natural.

“You’re really a country bumpkin!” Kuroo breathed out as he removed his fake eyewear to wipe the tears away with his palm.

“Nevermind, we can go check something else…” Daichi pouted and started to walk away, only he was stopped gently by Kuroo’s hand pulling him back.

“Who am I to say no to the birthday boy, hmm?”

\------------------------------

It was almost too cute to bear for Kuroo’s weak heart when they got inside the Tokyo tower. Daichi looked like a total tourist, his eyes scanning everything from the floor to the ceiling and he was so absorbed by what was showed before him that he didn’t notice Kuroo chuckling behind him while snapping pictures.

The sun was starting to set low when they got to the top floor. The moment they stepped out of the elevator, Kuroo watched as Daichi’s eyes widened, the delayed blinking and the breath he inhaled through his parted lips and never breathed out. Daichi slowly walked toward the wide glass and unconsciously put his hands on it as he took in the view before him.

They were surrounded by the city covered in white, the setting sun showering it with hues of orange and red while the sky was painted with a soft hint of pink and purple at the far end. Cars traveled quietly on the highway, skyscrapers shining from the reflection of the sun. Tokyo looked peaceful and serene from up above.

Daichi didn’t react when Kuroo walked up next to him, sunlight bathing them in orange and Kuroo noticing the warm brown chocolate of Daichi’s eyes being dyed paler when the light hit it. Daichi had always been beautiful to Kuroo’s eyes, but right at this moment, Daichi was stunning. Breathtaking.

“Happy birthday, Sawamura,” Kuroo said softly, his eyes never leaving him.

Daichi blinked as he tilted his head to sink his light brown eyes into Kuroo’s. He smiled at him fondly, the corners of his eyes crinkled and gave Kuroo an impulse of wanting to kiss them. “Thank you, Kuroo.”

There was something more in his “thank you” than just for the birthday wish, but Kuroo wasn’t able to tell what as his mind was short-circuited at the sight of Daichi’s smile and the gentleness of his voice.

Kuroo cleared his throat before he leaned on the post behind him. “Is there anything you’d want for your birthday?”

Daichi’s gaze shifted to the side as he searched for an answer. “Not really, no.”

“Do you need new clothes? I know some renowned stores or I can even call a designer and have them tailor-made.”

“Um… no, really…”

“A car maybe? You like green but I think you wouldn’t like a car that flashy, eh?”

“K-Kuroo—”

“Maybe a new place so you can expand your shop or even make it as a second shop?”

“No, I don’t—”

“Would you like a private island?”

A pair of warm hands slapped Kuroo’s cheeks loudly. It stung, but not too much because Daichi kept his palms on Kuroo’s face, holding it still. At this rate, Kuroo had peeled off from the post and was peering into Daichi’s face so closely, his full height looming on him, Daichi having to arch his back trapped by the glass.

“That’s really kind of you, Kuroo. I’m sure anyone else would be overjoyed if you offered what you just listed, but I don’t need it,” Daichi said as he stared into gold irises. “I need none of that.”

Kuroo frowned confusedly, his lips puckered by his squeezed cheeks.

“I don’t need anything fancy. I just want to spend my birthday with you and that’s enough.”

“That’s all?” Kuroo managed to inquire with his idiotic face caught between Daichi’s hands.

Daichi smiled cheekily. “Yup! That’s all. Let’s go back, it’s getting dark.”

Daichi headed to the elevator with light steps, leaving Kuroo behind. Kuroo was in total disbelief, not aware that his jaw was hung open as his eyes followed Daichi’s back, his fake glasses askew.

For years, Kuroo had lost count of all those who tried to become intimate with him so they could take advantage of his title and have him get them whatever they wanted.

Money.

Material goods.

A luxurious life.

An easy door leading to fame.

Kuroo had met all of those craving for it.

And yet.

_"I need none of that."_

Sawamura Daichi.

_"I just want to spend my birthday with you."_

The man he held strong affections for and to whom he was willing to spend his whole fortune until the very last cent wanted none of that.

_"And that’s enough."_

He was content with as little as to have some of Kuroo’s time and attention.

Kuroo clenched his jaw and breathed in slowly while it came out rough and shaken, the pressure in his eyes heavy as tears threatened to blur his sight.

Kuroo never believed in perfection. However, he wanted to believe that the figure of a Sawamura Daichi smiling and telling him to hurry up and come over with a shake of his head was one.

He wasn’t just liking Daichi anymore; he had been free falling so deeply in love with him, always a little harder as the days went by, leaving him at Daichi’s mercy.

He was nothing but a celebrity hopelessly infatuated with a simple employee of a coffee shop.

\------------------------------

The sky was pitch black when they stepped down from the train, but not as dark as it should have been when snow fluttered down, turning the night sky into a peaceful sight.

“Thank you for today, Kuroo,” Daichi said gently after tucking his scarf down, steam escaping from his lips reddened by the cold.

“Don’t thank me just yet, the day’s not over.” Kuroo flashed him a smirk. “When we go back, I need you to stay away from the bedroom for a moment.”

Daichi tilted his head up to look at Kuroo with knitted eyebrows, round eyes full of confusion. “What are you planning to do?”

Kuroo’s smile stretched wider, his eyes locked on the road. “Hopefully something that you’d enjoy.”

\------------------------------

Daichi sipped his tea and munched the rest of his birthday cake in the living room while waiting for Kuroo. Kuroo had shut himself in the bedroom for a while now and Daichi had no idea what Kuroo was trying to do.

“Sawamura!” Kuroo called from the next room and Daichi couldn’t help but notice the enthusiasm in his voice.

His legs brought him in front of his bedroom and quietly, Daichi slid the door open. When Daichi lifted his gaze, he was struck by the wonder presented in front of him.

He was welcomed by soft notes from a guitar. Lights were shut, but a dim light brightened the path as several strings of small lights were hung across the room and the walls. Daichi slowly stepped inside, forgetting to shut the door behind him as he lifted his head up, his eyes travelling the strings' length and followed the warm sparkles with awe.

It was as if his room was filled with stars.

The corner of his eye caught a figure bigger than the lights. Already agape, it was with much care that Daichi raised one hand and tugged the string lower so he could get a better view of the objects hung on it, each one beside one light.

Pictures.

Several pictures were hung on the string with clothespins and Daichi recognized all of them: one of the stray cats they fed on mornings, a colourful maple tree changing its color during fall, a piece of green tea cake that Kuroo loved, a selfie of a Bokuto covered with patches of flour all over his face while squeezing Kuroo and Daichi in a tight hug, the elder customers playing cards with Kuroo while Daichi brought their orders, two footprints side by side in the snow where Daichi and Kuroo tried to find out who had the biggest feet, the train station where Daichi always waited for Kuroo…

They were memories. Memories they both shared. 

As wide chocolate eyes landed on the person who offered him this scenery in hope to seek explanation, Daichi was once again at loss of words. Kuroo was sitting on a chair watching him closely, a tender smile on his face. It was only then that Daichi realized the guitar held in Kuroo’s hand, his other hand moving according to the rhythm of the music.

It was the first time Kuroo showed the singer in him to Daichi and the latter couldn’t look away, mesmerized by the man in front of him. Eyes never leaving Kuroo, Daichi walked toward him as if entranced by the music, his voice long lost ever since the moment he set his foot in his own bedroom now unrecognizable to him. Slowly as the guitar played, Daichi sat on the tatami and folded his legs.

Kuroo cocked his head to the side and smiled again, warm, and his lips parted, his voice filling the starry room as he sung:

_If asked what was the brightest thing in life_  
_I’d probably say “the stars in the night”_  
_And the world would not deny that reply  
__But lately I’ve found myself changing my mind_

During concerts, in the sea of people, Kuroo would let his eyes wander around the stadium, but that didn’t mean he missed the fans’ facial expressions. Excited, charmed, overly cheerful, but none were stunned like Sawamura Daichi with his quietness as he sat on the tatami, admiring him with complete starstruck awe. Kuroo swayed his head gently to the rhythm of the music, his dark hair dancing in motion.

_Remember the night when we gazed at the stars?_  
_You told me how you wished you could store them in a jar_  
_Now, I’m no magician but a man with a guitar  
_ _Who found himself recreating the lights you loved from afar_

His voice was soft, hardly stronger than the guitar’s notes played by his slender and knotted fingers, and sweeter than the cake they ate. Seeing how Daichi barely blinked as his eyes never drifted away from Kuroo, it was strangely embarrassing for the latter, but at the same time, so gratifying. He slowly leaned closer to Daichi and sung with more affection in his voice than he had ever done:

_Would you believe me if I told you how beautiful you are?_  
_Just the sight of your smile could warm my heart_  
_Snow would melt at the sound of your laugh_  
_And there’s no doubt  
__That you’re the greatest thing that happened in my life_

Kuroo watched as crimson spread prettily across Daichi’s face and for the first time, Daichi didn’t attempt to hide it away. It was obvious just how awestruck he was upon seeing Kuroo perform before his eyes and how dazed he was from the sound of Kuroo’s gentle voice confined in the small room. Sparkles as bright as fireworks filled those molten eyes Kuroo loved so much and maybe it was the music, or maybe it was how lovely Daichi looked in that moment, but Kuroo couldn’t resist. Fingers switching between notes, hand never interrupting the beat, Kuroo slowly leaned down, closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips on those soft ones he had been dreaming of for a long time now.

His lips lingered there for a moment, tasting the warmth and the softness of his crush’s lips and when he pulled away, a small wet sound mingled with the music, a hint of vanilla on his tongue. Kuroo was probably witnessing the reddest face Daichi had ever shown him and despite being extremely taken aback, Daichi didn’t move an inch, his eyes wide open—and curiously beaming—still locked on Kuroo and his palm pressed on his mouth.

Kuroo chuckled and felt the burn from his ears and the unstoppable fluttering feelings in his stomach. He bit his lower lip, eager to taste Daichi’s lips again but stopped himself from doing so, or else the show would come to an earlier end. The melody took a beat faster, Kuroo closed his eyes and crooned “la la la”, his head gently swaying to the music once again. When he opened his eyes, they stared right into feverish brown ones. As the beat gradually slowed down, Daichi had never seen such a loving smile displayed on the vocalist’s face as he sung the final lines:

_If asked what was the brightest thing in life_  
_I’d probably say “the star in my life”_  
_And this time it feels right_  
_Because there you are_

_You’re my brightest star_

When the guitar pick hit the last string and the sound of the note faded away as seconds passed by, Kuroo hovered over, his arms resting on his guitar pressed against his chest and leaned down to peer closely at Daichi.

“Happy birthday, Sawamura Daichi,” Kuroo crooned, “that was my last gift for you, I hope you liked it.”

Legs weak and glued on the spot, Daichi pressed his palms on the tatami between his knees and beamed. “I loved it! I love the lights, the pictures, the lyrics, the melody… and your voice. Kuroo, your voice is beautiful and so soothing, even more so to see you perform live. Oh gosh, I can’t believe you just gave me a private show for my birthday, is that even allowed?”

There was a remaining flushness on Daichi’s face as he was still left in disbelief, but sparkles were still lingering in those chestnut eyes and Kuroo felt as if he was the only thing Daichi could see, maybe even the prettiest thing Daichi had ever laid his eyes on—and as a matter of fact, he was.

“I’d perform for you anytime, Sawamura,” Kuroo said with a chuckle, then stood up from the chair and sat in seiza-style on the tatami in front of Daichi, a severe look on his face that gave the latter a jolt of nervousness. “Okay, go ahead. I’m ready.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know I shouldn’t have, but you looked really gorgeous and I don’t know what came over me and went and k-kissed you…” Kuroo uttered embarrassingly, face hot and eyes wandering everywhere except resting on the man in front of him. “I’m really sorry, so you can punch me to make up for it. Or kick me, whatever you prefer.”

“Oh yeah, the kiss…,” Daichi muttered to himself and noticed how Kuroo flinched to his words, his knuckles tightly gripping his jeans. “I suppose Moniwa will be able to cover any bruise visible on your face, right?”

“Absolutely.” 

“Perfect,” Daichi said with a grin and Kuroo gulped as he watched Daichi pull up his sweater’s sleeves. “I need you to close your eyes and brace yourself.”

Kuroo had seen Daichi’s bare arms before and had caught himself admiring those biceps, those strong arms lifting heavy pots or working on kneading doughs with his bare hands. He was even lucky enough to witness Daichi carry several coffee pitchers ready to overflow on a tray steadily resting on one hand while his other arm had two trays full of pastries and mugs filled with hot drinks. It was impressive and not once Kuroo had thought Daichi as weak; the man was anything but weak with his firm muscles and powerful thighs.

Kuroo nodded and inhaled deeply. He straightened his back and with a determined face, he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the impact.

And he got hit.

Softly.

On the lips.

Kuroo abruptly opened his eyes to the unexpected contact. Daichi’s face was too close, his eyes shut, his long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. Daichi kissed him gently once, then smooched him with a subtle playfulness that Kuroo was able to tell from the smile formed on Daichi’s lips. Kuroo was too taken aback and hadn’t processed the whole situation, so when Daichi’s hands came and held Kuroo’s face, the latter let out a quiet gasp. The slightest space from his parted lips grabbed Daichi’s attention and instinctively, Daichi tilted Kuroo’s head and deepened the kiss just a little by slipping his tongue in Kuroo’s mouth and gently licked the inside of his lips, not daring more than that because it felt so nice, it actually scared Daichi. His tongue then shyly explored the inside of Kuroo’s mouth and when it tentatively licked the roof, Kuroo’s breath hitched and he could feel that it amused Daichi.

Daichi backed away, gave Kuroo’s lower lip a little suck and a gentle tug before he wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulled himself closer with a giggle. It took a moment before Kuroo snapped out of his dazed state and abruptly peeled Daichi away from him, his hands firmly gripping Daichi’s shoulders.

“WHAT WAS THAT?” Kuroo squawked with a feverish face.

Daichi smiled amusedly at him. “You got hit?”

“YEAH, STRAIGHT TO MY HEART. WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?”

“You look fine to me; though your face is quite red. That aside, you look well.”

“SAWAMURA—” Kuroo started, but wasn’t able to let out what was in his hazy mind. Instead, a groan replaced his words as he sunk his face into his hands.

Daichi reached a hand out, placed it on Kuroo’s wrist and slowly slid up to hold his hand. He gently pulled it toward him and with his free hand, he tilted Kuroo’s chin up while he craned his neck, his eyes locking with gold ones.

“I made you wait long enough, but I have my answer now,” Daichi said softly, a small smile on his pink-coloured cheeks. “I’d love to go out with you, Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Daichi wished he could have filmed the moment Kuroo’s eyes widened, jaw dropped and unable to make a sound. Kuroo did, however, manage to grab Daichi’s hands and hold it in his as he finally asked with disbelief even though he was smiling, “Really? You did fall for me?”

Daichi chuckled and nodded.

“Wow… so I only had to sing you a song to win over your heart?”

“No.” Daichi shook his head and reached his hands up to cup Kuroo’s face. “You were indeed breathtaking when you started to sing, but that’s not what made me fall for you.”

Kuroo let Daichi stroke his cheek, trace the shape of his lips with his thumb and brush his bangs to the side as he continued:

“I fell for the shy man who delivered a messy confession. The nerd who popped chemistry jokes whenever the opportunity presented itself. The sappy romantic who would blush when caught stealing glances. The idiot who was able to burn toasts despite using a toaster. The hard worker who puts so much love in his work and still manages to get home late at night. The simple man who wore a satisfied expression when sleeping in a futon rather than a fancy bed. The jerk who would stick his cold feet on my legs at night...” Daichi leaned in and gently rested his forehead on Kuroo’s. “And the Kuroo who laughed with his head up high and who smiled so much that his eyes slanted. I fell for all of that. I fell in love with you… for simply being yourself.”

The cheeks held in Daichi’s hand were warm. Kuroo was sagging his lower lip between his teeth, his eyes glossy and full of water as tears were on the verge to spill. He bumped his forehead on Daichi’s chest before tears rolled down like marble balls and wrapped his arms around Daichi’s waist. Daichi hooked an arm around his neck and pulled him close, his other hand brushing the unique natural styled bed hair he had ever seen and planted a kiss on top of Kuroo’s head.

“I’m so glad I fell in love with you,” Kuroo crooned between two sobs and shuddered breaths. He cocked up his face—flushed and in a teary mess—and stared into Daichi’s molten brown. “I love you. I love you so much, Daichi.”

“And I love you too, Tetsu,” Daichi responded warmly, carefully stroking Kuroo’s cheek and rubbing the stream of tears away with his thumbs, a fond smile on his face.

There was something adorable in the way Kuroo was looking up at Daichi with watery eyes and flaming cheeks and when he sniffed, narrowed his eyes into a thin line and giggled, Daichi felt a sudden urge to kiss him again. This time, it was a pure press of his lips on Kuroo’s and it lingered there for a long moment and Kuroo still wore a dumbfounded and dreamy expression when Daichi pulled away.

“You really like kissing, hmm?” Daichi asked with a grin, shifting his body so he could be sitting on Kuroo’s lap, his legs straddling him. “You’ve probably dated people who are better kisser than I am, though.”

“I never dated before. I never kissed before,” Kuroo answered truthfully, his arms tightly securing Daichi from falling backwards.

“Liar. You have so many famous people around you, surely someone had their eyes on you at some point.”

“There had been a few, but I don’t… date people I don’t have feelings for.”

Arms resting on Kuroo’s shoulders, Daichi saw honesty in Kuroo’s sharp eyes.

“I like to kiss because it’s with you. You are the first person I’ve ever kissed,” Kuroo cooed and Daichi felt his chest throb. “Am I… not your first?”

Daichi slowly drifted his gaze to the side. “Uh… probably. Maybe. Yeah.”

Kuroo’s eyebrows knitted together. He wasn’t expecting Daichi to have a nonexistent love life before meeting him, but knowing that Daichi might have had a few lovers in the past with whom he shared kisses with casted a shadow on his face.

“I mean—I also never dated anyone before, so I’m new to all of this but I’ve been kissed. Somehow,” Daichi quickly added with an embarrassed smile.

“I don’t know if I want to know that because right now I’m debating between feeling dejected or jealous.”

“I think you’ll laugh if you knew the story.”

Kuroo laid his chin on Daichi’s chest and hugged him closer. “Okay, tell me.”

“You know what? Nevermind. Now that I think of it, it’s not worth mentioning.”

There was a stillness where Daichi stared at Kuroo and seeing Kuroo holding him tightly without the slightest intention of letting him go if he didn’t spill the story out, Daichi hunched his back and sighed heavily.

“Back when I was in high school, I went to a friend’s house and his dog pounced on me and licked my face all over,” Daichi muttered embarrassingly. “My friend kept saying how his dog stole my first kiss and that kind of stucked in my mind ever since… but now that I think about it, that doesn’t count.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I’ve lost to a dog again…”

Seeing Kuroo’s dejected face, Daichi cupped his face and tilted it up. “You’re not seriously jealous over a dog, are you?”

“What if I am?” Kuroo pouted. “I wanted to be the first with whom you’ll hold hands with. The first to hold you. To kiss you. To make you feel so happy you’ll be smiling so much that your cheeks hurt.”

Kuroo’s heart clenched when he saw Daichi smile tenderly at him and reduce their distance by closing his face in, their noses touching.

“You did and I don’t doubt you’ll make me so happy because I’ve been feeling it ever since I’ve met you.” Daichi’s voice was soft, his breath brushing over Kuroo’s lips and the latter couldn’t resist but caress the hand cradling his cheek and lean in to give Daichi a sweet kiss.

“And if it can make you feel any better,” Daichi continued with a low voice, a cocky smile on his face as his hand slid down from Kuroo’s cheek, traveled down slowly the length of his neck to finally rest on Kuroo’s chest where he felt the heartbeat race just a little faster under his palm. “You’ll be the first one to pin me down on the futon and see me at my most embarrassing state.”

For a moment Kuroo forgot how to breathe and he wasn’t sure if his heart was still beating or if it was beating too fast that it had already burst out from his chest. He looked at Daichi—who was biting his lower lip and looking down on Kuroo with dark eyes and colored cheeks—with his eyes wide open and his jaw hung open.

When his voice finally came back, it was hoarse and he stuttered. “I-I just became your lover like minutes ago, you can’t murder me like this!”

“What? You pictured me trapped under your body and screaming your name while your hands are all over me?” Daichi teased with a playful smile.

“DAICHI YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW. I AM A WEAK MAN WHEN IT COMES TO YOU AND THE SMALLEST THING YOU SAY OR DO TO ME CAN ASCEND MY SOUL INSTANTLY.”

Daichi let out a delighted laugh, his hands coming up to remove Kuroo’s large hands hiding his burning face. “You’re like this by just imagining it? What are you gonna do when that time comes?”

“I’ll have to struggle between not dying at the sight and ravishing you.”

Daichi giggled at that reply and threw his arms around Kuroo’s shoulders. He pulled him close, burying Kuroo’s face into his chest where the taller man could feel the vibrations of his giggles and the steady throbbing of Daichi’s heartbeat. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Daichi’s hips and inhaled the familiar scent of his sweater before letting out a content hum.

They stayed like that for a while, both taking in the warmth of the other one in the dim lights as snowflakes danced and landed on the cold white mat piling up at the other side of the window. Daichi craned his neck up and drifted his gaze over the strings of lights with captivation, his fingers playing with the soft hair at the base of Kuroo’s neck.

“Would it be okay for you to sing something for me?” Daichi heard himself ask with a low voice.

Kuroo revealed his face from Daichi’s chest, a grin on his face. “What would you like to hear?”

Daichi shifted his body with one of Kuroo’s hand resting on his hip as Kuroo stretched his legs and reached his arm out to grab his guitar laying on the tatami.

“Can you sing _Something Just Like This_ from Coldplay?” Daichi asked as he settled between Kuroo’s legs, his back resting on Kuroo’s broad chest.

Kuroo brought the guitar closer to him, trapping Daichi between his instrument and his body. He swiftly swept his thumb over the strings, played with the turning keys and swept his thumb over the strings once again.

“Anything for you, love.”

And that was all the warning Daichi got before skillful fingers started strumming on the strings, music filling the room as wonder settled back once Kuroo’s soft voice was let out from his lips. From where Daichi was seated, his eyes took in the texture of Kuroo’s hands, the dexterity of his fingers and how they made the guitar sing. His gaze lifted to peer at the vocalist who noticed him and without interrupting the melody, Kuroo smiled back at him and leaned closer, his nose bopping Daichi’s before he backed away and continued singing, leaving Daichi with a giddy smile.

_I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts_  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_  
_Just something I can turn to  
_ _Somebody I can kiss_

Kuroo wasn’t certain what home felt like; however, with Daichi settled comfortably in his arms and singing along while surrounded by sparkles of light all around them, Kuroo thought this was most likely what home truly felt like.

_  
I want something just like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Something Just Like This by Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FM7MFYoylVs)


	6. Chapter 6

Strangely, when the elder customers learned that Daichi started dating Kuroo, no one was really impressed. Fumi-obaasan blatantly high-fived Kuroo in front of a drained Daichi who didn’t have enough energy but to squint his eyes at their nonsense while the rest of the elders congratulated Kuroo’s hardworking effort. Bokuto stormed out from the back room and squeezed Daichi and Kuroo into a passionate and deadly hug, leaving Kuroo with much mirth at first then begging to be released due to the lack of air. If Daichi had seen Kuroo being comfortable in the coffee shop, seeing him laugh blithesomely with his eyes squeezed shut when Bokuto hung an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair while the customers laughed at them was a scenery that Daichi wished he could burn it into his memory forever.

“This is for you, Sawamura.”

Daichi looked at the envelope Kuroo handed him and opened it. Under the dim lights of the streetlights, Daichi could read the enlarged name stating Kuroo’s music band.

“Tickets?”

Kuroo nodded. “There’s one for Bokuto too. I know you don’t really like crowded places, but just in case you’d like to drop by, we’ll be performing a concert in a few weeks…” A naked hand exposed to the chilly wind awkwardly reached up and scratched his reddened cheek as Kuroo continued, “Um, don’t feel pressured to come if you really don’t want to, you probably have to work too. It’s just… I’d be really delighted if you come…”

Daichi put the tickets back into the envelope and store it inside his jacket’s pocket. “I have to work, but I can close early.”

“Really?! You’d come?” Despite the dusky night, Daichi could see the gleam in Kuroo’s eyes.

“Like you said, I don’t like crowded places, but I’ll do it for you. I like seeing you sing.”

Kuroo bit his lip and his arms jerked before he pulled back, stopping whatever he was trying to do, but Daichi knew. He knew Kuroo wanted to crush him into a suffocating embrace, but fearing that there would be any passengers, he didn’t allow himself to do so.

“It’s okay.” Daichi stretched his arms wide open toward Kuroo. “It’s late and dark, no one will see us.”

The next instant Kuroo wrapped himself tightly against Daichi, so close that not a single gap was left between their bodies. Kuroo nuzzled his face into the space between Daichi’s neck and his shoulder where his navy scarf was keeping him warm.

“I wouldn’t even mind if we were seen,” Daichi managed to say with his head above Kuroo’s shoulder.

A moan of agony was let out from Kuroo’s throat. “I really want to kiss you right now.”

“Only if you call me Daichi.”

That sentence caused Kuroo to grab Daichi by the shoulders and peel himself away so he could study Daichi’s face, his own face struck by surprise. Daichi strayed his gaze to the ground, blushing.

“I like it when you call me Daichi…”

It shouldn’t be a big deal, but somehow it was. They called each other by their given name the day they got together, so why was it that they were feeling embarrassed by the intimacy of it now?

Kuroo’s face was burning, his fingers grasping Daichi’s shoulder securely as if he was about to lose his grip. He gulped, licked his lips and gently cupped Daichi’s cheek with his other arm wrapped around his waist to keep him close. “Daichi, can I kiss you?”

Streams of air escaped from his lips as words were let out in a low whisper. Their warmth caressed Daichi’s cheeks, the simple closeness of their faces enough to make Daichi’s heart race.

“You weren’t this polite when you first kissed me, Tetsu.”

Usually Kuroo would say something to defend himself because he was always polite. However, right in this instant, nothing mattered more than pressing his lips on Daichi’s and feel the cold lips turn warm in just mere seconds. He felt a smile form from Daichi’s lips and a light chuckle vibrate in his throat.

Kissing Daichi was magical. The thought of kissing him itself would make Kuroo’s insides churn in anticipation, his whole body turn stiff as he would try to remember how to be human again when bringing their bodies closer, reducing any distance between them. There was also the look on Daichi’s face, how his dark coffee eyes would gaze into his, involuntary temping him to come closer, then letting his eyelashes rest on his cheek as his gaze lowered and closed his eyelids. The first contact of their lips sent shivers through Kuroo’s whole body, lightening up a fire in his stomach that would soon warm his ears and all the way to his toes before his knees turn weak the more he deepened the kiss and tasted Daichi’s lips.

“What is it?” Kuroo asked when he pulled away, amused as to what made Daichi laugh.

“Your lips were trembling,” Daichi answered with a giggle, his hands coming up to squeeze Kuroo’s cheeks. “Were you that nervous?”

“I wasn’t—” Kuroo turned his head to avoid exposing his embarrassment only to have his face firmly turned back by Daichi’s warm hands and a peck on his jawline.

“One more,” Daichi requested with loving eyes and Kuroo couldn’t resist but reach down and feel the softness of those sweet lips that had been sending fireworks bursting out of his brain whenever he met them.

Daichi seemed to enjoy kissing just as much as Kuroo did. He liked to be kissed, liked the chaste pecks Kuroo would first give him and feel his kisses become more intimate and bolder after he returned them with fondness and subtle encouragement for Kuroo to give him more. And if there was something that Daichi had noticed from all the kisses they had shared so far, it was how much Kuroo loved it when Daichi sucked his lower lip and tugged on it gently with his teeth, making a small pleased moan escape from Kuroo’s parted lips and leaving him panting.

Heavily intoxicated by the kiss they shared, Kuroo rested his forehead on Daichi’s, eyes heavy-lidded and quietly huffing for air.

“Wow, Daichi…” he managed to breathe out. “Crap, that was so— _gosh_ … we’re outside…”

“So you are shameless enough to flirt with me back at the shop in front of customers, but you turn into some pure cinnamon when kissing outside?”

Eyes locked on Daichi’s reddened and glossy lips, Kuroo rubbed a thumb across Daichi’s lower lip, parting it slightly and feeling its softness and warmth. “If you knew how nervous I was whenever our fingers would brush…”

Daichi gave a gentle bump on Kuroo’s forehead with his. “It was enjoyable seeing you flinch and stammer, almost knocking your mug over or flipping your plate and sending the cake flying. I thought it was cute.”

“I was internally dying and you were enjoying it…”

Daichi simply replied with a cheeky grin, his shoulders shaking from the faint giggle he wasn’t able to keep it in. Kuroo bent down, burying his face back into Daichi’s neck.

“I’ll be loaded with rehearsals from now on so I won’t be able to see you much. I’m going to miss you so bad…”

Daichi circled his arms around Kuroo’s shoulder and pressed their bodies together, placing a kiss on his temple. “I’ll miss you too. It’s only for a little while and I’ll be cheering for you.”

A giddy smile showed up on Kuroo’s face, a hand shyly slid down Daichi’s arm and held it in his before they threaded their fingers together. They walked home slowly under the starry night sky, streams of air escaping from their laughter and dissipating in the sky, the trail of their jumbled footprints in the snow lightened weakly by old streetlamps.

“Oh, Daichi?”

“Hmm?”

“I _love_ it when you call me Tetsu.”

\------------------------------

Of all days, it had to be today that a group of students and office workers lined up at the shop a few hours before they closed early. Daichi and Bokuto worked fast, delivering orders in a speed they never knew they could achieve. When customers left, Bokuto hurriedly tossed all the mugs and cutleries in the back room where Daichi was already working on storing the ingredients and washing the big pots before Bokuto went back to mop the floor, lock the register and take care of the trash bins. They were already late to the concert by fifteen minutes and Daichi was aching and crying at every second passing by while they were still at the shop.

“Bokuto, _come on!_ ” Daichi called out hurriedly from the front door, his legs fidgeting restlessly, his finger playing with the set of keys hung around his index.

Bokuto emerged from the back room and almost tripped while rushing to the door with his jacket unzipped and his hands working on wrapping his scarf around his face. The moment he was out of the front door, Daichi immediately inserted the key into the lock, the coffee shop closed for the rest of the night.

“You got everything on you?” Bokuto asked while tilting his head up to the sky, snowflakes appearing into the darkness and showering down peacefully. One snowflake playfully bopped Bokuto’s nose, making the man scrunch his face with a smile and blow it away.

Daichi patted his pockets. He got his wallet, his phone, keys and the tickets. And the bracelet on his wrist.

 _"Wear this if you come, and they’ll know you’re with me,"_ Kuroo had told him when he tied the bracelet around Daichi’s wrist.

It was a small bracelet braided with dark red waxed cotton cords with a black cat’s face in black. The pattern was simple and where both ends met, the few loose cords each hung a black wooden bead. Kuroo gave it to him weeks ago after telling him that he’ll be drowned in work. 

“Yeah, I got everything,” Daichi assured Bokuto while checking his watch hung below Kuroo’s gift. “We gotta hurry up, the train is in six minutes.”

Bokuto energetically smacked a loud pat on Daichi’s back before announcing “RACE YOU TO THE STATION!” and sprinted his way out of Daichi’s sight, his cheerful laugh fading in the distance.

“WAIT YOU CHEATER!”

It had been weeks since the last time Daichi had seen Kuroo properly and finally being able to see him suddenly made Daichi feel nervous because not only he was terribly charmed by the image of Kuroo performing and the effects his voice could do to his soul, but also because that man, Kuroo Tetsurou, was the man he never thought he would end up loving so much in his entire life. 

\------------------------------

The train was impossibly crowded with people all squeezed together leaving no way to move an inch. Daichi stood close to his friend and when Bokuto grabbed him by the arm while making a way for them to be closer to the door, people automatically stepped aside when seeing the tall and well-built man move. The doors weren’t fully opened that Daichi and Bokuto managed to shove themselves out from the overloaded train and immediately sprinted their way to the arena where the concert was held.

It all happened so fast, Daichi didn’t remember how they managed to arrive at the arena without getting lost, how he handled their tickets to the guard who gestured them to enter and how he and Bokuto’s lungs were burning and aching, their scarves hanging loosely around their shoulders and their jackets unzipped, strands of hair sticking to their sweaty foreheads as they huffed for air. Behind the door and closed walls, Daichi could already feel the dynamic beats slipping through the door gap and hear the audience’s cheers. He steadied his wild heartbeat and breathed out one last time.

As much as Daichi hated large crowds and deafening music, the moment Bokuto pushed the doors open and Daichi set foot inside the dim room, Kuroo’s singing voice blasting through speakers embraced his body, sending shivers down his spine. The stage was located far from where he stood, lights of blue coloured the platform while several white ones swirled around the room, casting briefly on some fans shouting their love. He was momentarily uncapable to move his legs before Bokuto grabbed his arm once again and pulled him into the crowd excitedly. 

Instead of looking where he was going, Daichi’s eyes couldn’t tear away from the screens fixed on both end of the stage zooming on Kuroo’s face. He was in high spirits, smiling to the audience while rocking his guitar, his feet dancing and leading him to the edge of the platform where he sung even louder, his smile turning into a familiar grin. Daichi wanted to see more from this side of Kuroo; wanted to see him clearly without the help of those screens emanating fluorescent lights in the dark arena that he didn’t notice when and how Bokuto managed to drag them both close enough to the stage and travelled through the sea of people.

Bokuto threw his arms in the air and hooted gleefully and for once, Daichi didn’t wince at his loud voice. He was too mesmerized by how the thin and long necklace around Kuroo’s neck swayed in the air and bounced on his black t-shirt whenever his body danced, how his long fingers ornamented with a few rings moved to change chords and how his dark hair with wet ends peeled off from his face and danced in the air. While the audience let themselves go wild and jumped, shaking their bodies and sung, Daichi had his two feet rooted to the ground, his chin tilted up as he took in the image of the man he held strong affections for.

The lively song ended and the transition to the next song was connected swiftly with Semi’s fingers dancing on the keyboard then joined by Kuroo’s guitar, introducing another spirited melody. The crowd shouted delightedly and next to Daichi, Bokuto inhaled deeply before he hooted “AKAASHI!!!”. Merry cries were all around the arena, fans shouting names of their celebrity crush in hope their voice could reach them. It was subtle, but Daichi thought he saw Akaashi perk up from his seat and quickly scanned the audience before he lowered his head and flickered the drumsticks between his fingers and slammed them on his drums while Kuroo’s eyes widened for a second before they surveyed hastily somewhere further away from where Daichi and Bokuto stood.

Drumsticks hit on the cymbals, Kuroo approached the standing microphone and held it with both hands, his guitar hung by the strap on his shoulder and across his body. His voice started off low, reminding Daichi that time when Kuroo whispered sweet nothings into his ear while they lay in Kuroo’s futon, refusing to get ready for the day. When Kuroo’s voice gradually added strength, leading the melody to a playful rhythmic journey, the moment he hit the chorus, silver confettis were blasted to the sky and rained down on the audience that let out squeals and cries of joy, the whole room immediately coming to life once again. 

Through the confettis falling down, coruscating the scenery and interfering Daichi’s view, Daichi caught the moment Kuroo’s lips drew to a genuine smile when bits of silver papers burst into the sky. It suddenly hit him how different their worlds were: Kuroo was the light, showered with love and attention from the world who made him what he was today while Daichi was the night, quietly looking after those he loved and never wished to attract any attention on him. Before him stood the man he slowly came to know, but somewhere inside of Daichi he felt as if everything that happened between them was nothing but a dream. It was surreal that the Kuroo Tetsurou performing up on the stage making the crowd turn wild was the same Kuroo Tetsurou who turned stiff and stammered when Daichi surprised him with a hug while he was doing the dishes.

On stage, Kuroo’s lean body was never still as he swayed to the music then picked up the microphone from the stand and started walking around the platform, his voice hitting the notes perfectly. Song after song, Daichi was drowned in Kuroo’s voice, forgetting about his surroundings and the loud cheers from the fans as well as the heat emanated by the crowd. The melody coming to an end, there were sweat beads on Kuroo’s forehead, his face flushed as he slid a hand to rack his fringe up. Some rebellious strands gracefully fell out of place as Kuroo walked closer to the middle of the stage.

“Hey, Tokyo peeps!” he called out lively through the microphone and that earned him an excited hoot from the audience. “It’s been a real pleasure to perform here tonight in your company, but all good things come to an end,” Kuroo added with a dramatic hand placed on his chest and the crowd whined in unison. Kuroo chuckled. “BUT, before the night ends, you guys are _in_ for a treat because I have one more song that’s not included in our most recent cd!”

The audience fired up again, shouting cheers to show their enthusiasm, making Kuroo laugh at the reaction he caused. A gentle melody from Semi’s keyboard already flowed out from the speakers followed by Akaashi’s stilly drums. Kuroo set his acoustic guitar in place before bringing his face closer to the microphone.

“This song is for you, my brightest star,” Kuroo said softly with a smile and Daichi’s heart skipped a beat because Kuroo said it while looking straight into his eyes.

He saw him.

Among the sea of people, Kuroo found him.

Kuroo’s guitar joined the melody, the tune being nothing but soothing to one’s ears. When Kuroo opened his mouth and started to sing, the whole room containing thousands of fans was noiseless except for the instruments accompanying Kuroo’s soft voice, but Daichi didn’t notice. Holding his breath, Daichi’s eyes couldn’t look away from Kuroo. He was singing with a smile, his eyes making a quick scan of the audience before he rested his gaze on Daichi and the corner of his lips turning upwards, revealing a loving smile.

As Kuroo’s voice turned even softer at the chorus, his eyes closed and swung his head to the music with one hand alternating chords while the other maintained a steady beat, lyrics flowing out from his lips like water flowing in the stream. When he opened his eyes, he supressed his urge to chuckle at the sight down in the crowd—more precisely at the face Daichi was making.

Daichi was crying.

Standing as still as ever, Daichi’s vision was blurred by massive teardrops overflowing down his reddened cheeks. Like a broken faucet, as much as he tried to wipe them out with his forearms, it only kept running down, making his face a mess. Bokuto noticed the sobs coming next to him and after letting out a chortle, he patted Daichi’s back and hung one arm around his shoulder.

Daichi wasn’t someone who cried easily; he was good at keeping his emotions bottled up inside of him. He never cried when life gave him harshness; he would bite his lips and swallow it down as he kept moving forward, but he did cry his heart out when Ken-chan passed away. This time, although it wasn’t anything painful, Daichi couldn’t do anything to stop his tears because this whole thing was blowing his mind in the most unpredicted way.

He noticed it even before Kuroo reached the chorus.

It was their story.

How they met.

How they learned about each other.

How they fell in love.

For every single person in the arena, the song was nothing but another love song among many others; but the truth was, the song was nothing but a massive love confession from Kuroo. It was _them_ and the memories they had made together. It was everything Daichi made Kuroo feel; it was how much Kuroo loved him.

It was silly.

Downright embarrassing.

Disgustingly sappy.

Yet, Daichi couldn’t help but feel all of Kuroo’s warmth and affections reach straight into his chest, and it was too much and too overwhelming, he didn’t know how to react but accept them wholeheartedly and cry his feelings out.

“Bokuto,” Daichi managed to call out between two sobs and a hiccup, “are we living in some shoujo manga? What the hell is happening?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened for a second, then threw his head back and laughed merrily. He squeezed Daichi closer and rested his cheek on the smaller man’s head. “Man, it feels nice to be loved, eh?”

A lump nested in his throat, Daichi simply nodded and after sweeping away his tears, he let a small smile show on his face before he stared into golden irises. Kuroo’s gaze on him was tender, his voice sweet and gentle. Daichi felt himself melt to the pleasing sound and was thankful that Bokuto was holding him there because his knees were becoming weak, his bones turning jelly.

It was Daichi’s first time going to a concert and despite the hectic day and almost missing the train, Daichi was thankful that they made it. He was thankful to be standing there, seeing Kuroo perform with his own eyes; but above all, he was thankful to how unexpected life could be that allowed him to cross paths with Kuroo Tetsurou.

\------------------------------

“Sawamura-san?”

Daichi turned his head to the voice. A young man around his age with pale brown hair was standing behind him, his white shirt rolled back on his forearms, his identification card tucked in the pocket on his chest.

Daichi blinked. “Yes?”

“My name is Yaku Morisuke, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou’s manager,” he introduced with a confident smile. “Please come with me.”

Not leaving Daichi the time to say anything, Yaku grabbed him by the arm, out of the fans’s view and away from the doors where people kept coming out from the arena. They took a quiet hallway then hoped on an elevator connecting the building to a hotel. Yaku led him into a room that was way too luxurious for Daichi’s likes and gestured him to take a seat, to which Daichi did with some uneasiness, feeling out of place on the fancy couch.

“I’m sorry to have dragged you all the way here before explaining things clearly,” Yaku started after taking a seat in front of Daichi. He glanced at the country bumpkin and smacked his hand on Daichi’s shoulders repeatedly while chuckling. “You look stiff, relax!”

Daichi was impressed by the amount of strength resided in Yaku’s limited height.

“I’m not here to give you a bad time, Sawamura-san. I’m here to thank you.”

“Thank me?”

Yaku nodded, his expression revealing a soft smile. “I’ve been working as Kuroo’s manager for years now; I know that guy. He’s an idiot, but he has always been a hard worker.”

Yaku sat more comfortably into the couch, a smirk hanging on his face. “Kuroo loves composing songs. He likes to play randomly on his guitar and let inspiration hit him whenever and that’s the only thing he’s willing to put his heart into. Photoshoots, interviews, filming—you name it—he disliked them all despite acing them. However, recently, he’s been putting more effort into his work, balancing his tight schedule and hardly complained about anything.”

Daichi watched as Yaku’s fingers played absentmindedly with his identification card strap hanging around his neck.

“He probably doesn’t look like one, but he used to whine or complain whenever a scene in the filming had to be started over or when rehearsals became a never-ending loop. I was bracing myself to deal with his childish manners this time too, but surprisingly, I didn’t have to.”

The card flicked between Yaku’s calloused fingers before it dropped and landed dryly on his stomach. Yaku’s hazelnut eyes stared earnestly into Daichi’s warm chocolate.

“It’s because of you Sawamura,” Yaku said with a gentle smile and seeing Daichi question him by tilting his head to the side, Yaku chuckled. “I first thought that whatever he felt toward you would mess him up eventually… but everyone saw how Kuroo changed ever since the day he bumped into you. He talked more. He laughed more. He was happier and dealt work with a better attitude. He was beaming when talking about you and as much as it annoyed us because he just won’t shut up, we were also happy for him because we all think he found the right person.”

The smile on Yaku’s face only grew wider when seeing Daichi’s burning face, his eyes not daring to meet Yaku’s. “Thank you, Sawamura-san. Please do take care of that hopeless idiot for us.”

“I should be the one thanking you for trusting me…” Daichi said sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his neck. Seeing Yaku beam at him and walk to the door, Daichi stood up hesitantly. “Um… back there, how did you know that I was—”

“The bracelet,” Yaku simply pointed out. “That’s Kuroo’s. He made it himself and wore it all the time.”

A wave of the hand and Yaku left Daichi alone in the room staring at his wrist where the bracelet was hung. He gingerly rotated it around his wrist and the thought of Kuroo threading it carefully and adding the wooden beads at the end of each cord sent a fluttering feeling into his stomach.

The door was then slammed open, Daichi jerked to the sudden interruption. Kuroo had one hand gripping on the doorknob, the other one on the doorframe. He was panting heavily, his hair defying gravity more than ever and covered in sweat.

“Did you run all the way here?” Daichi asked with his brows raised, but before he could make fun of his hair, Kuroo strode across the room hurriedly and the next thing Daichi knew was his body being scooped up from the floor and held against Kuroo’s lean one while Kuroo spun on his heels, making Daichi squawk.

“You came,” Kuroo breathed out in the curve of Daichi’s neck once Daichi’s feet touched the ground, his voice groggy and intimate. He cupped Daichi’s cheeks and rubbed his thumbs right under Daichi’s eyes, as if removing the remaining traces from the dried tears while staring adoringly at him.

One hand clutching on Kuroo’s sweaty t-shirt, Daichi slowly reached his hand up, carefully caressing Kuroo’s cheek then moving up to brush back his bangs where some strands were sticking to his face. Daichi often secretly studied Kuroo’s face whenever he woke up earlier than him and he loved how childish Kuroo looked with a sleeping face. It was different now when Kuroo’s eyes were open and peering right into his, seeing Daichi as if he was wonder itself and leaving Daichi feel like he was seeing Kuroo for the first time.

“Wow… it really _is_ you…” Daichi breathed out in return and everything else he wanted to say was swallowed down his throat when Kuroo suddenly brought Daichi’s face closer and claimed his lips hungrily.

It was feverish, Kuroo kissing him deeply and open-mouthed, his tongue slipping in the moment Daichi’s lips were parted. Daichi barely had any second to breathe or return Kuroo’s kisses sloppily, his feet struggling to keep him standing on his ground when his back was unconsciously arched by Kuroo’s height looming over him, not wanting their lips to be parted for even a second as he kept their lips moving.

“Daichi…” Kuroo called out between kisses, breathless, voice husky and low. “Daichi, say my name.”

Hands resting on Kuroo’s shoulders, Daichi’s breath hitched and a quiet moan escaped from his mouth when Kuroo sucked on his lip and pulled it with his teeth before releasing it. “Tetsu… Tetsu—GAH—!”

Too caught up in their little world, Daichi didn’t realize the moment the back of his knees hit the armrest and fell backward on the couch, dragging Kuroo along the fall.

“That scared the hell out of me…” Daichi said quietly after staring at the ceiling and realizing what just happened, his arms still tangled around Kuroo’s shoulders.

Laying on the couch with the back of his thighs pressing on the armrest, Daichi’s feet were dangling in the air while Kuroo was laying on him, his entire weight crushing Daichi. Kuroo propped himself on his elbows, his forearms resting on both sides of Daichi’s face, boxing him. Kuroo’s shoulders were trembling and Daichi heard the laugh he was trying to supress.

“What a way to kill the mood, Daichi.” Kuroo kept his chin low, but gazing up at his lover.

The way the smug was revealed on Kuroo’s face annoyed Daichi who wrapped his legs around Kuroo’s hips and locked his ankles, trapping him in there before he dryly pulled at Kuroo’s hair—a generous handful of it—that made Kuroo yelp and forcing him to crane his neck to alleviate some of the pain.

“I wouldn’t have fallen if it weren’t for you who kept kissing me like there’s no tomorrow!”

“Ow, ow! Sorry! I was just too happy to see you,” Kuroo cried out and lifted a hand to his hair. Daichi released his grip, his hands reached for Kuroo’s cheeks, pinching and pulling them. Kuroo winced. “I wanted to do this the moment I spotted you, but obviously I can’t just leap out from the stage, so when I can finally kiss you I got carried away…”

It was adorable seeing Kuroo’s pained face and cheeks stretched while trying to form words properly. Daichi loosened his fingers and cupped them, both hands roughly making circular motions to ease the pain away.

“Are you treating my cheeks as if they were dough?” Kuroo managed to say while Daichi continued to fondle them.

“They aren’t as kneadable, but yeah.” The hands stopped, Daichi’s brows were lightly creased, but a small smile was shown on his face. “You’re the sappiest person I’ve met. You realize you just sang a love confession in front of a sea of people moments ago? What were you planning? Murdering me with embarrassment?”

“The world needs to know how much you mean to me.” Kuroo’s voice was muffled when he buried his face into Daichi’s chest, then tilted his chin up a few minutes later. “Your heartbeat is racing.”

Daichi forcefully pulled Kuroo’s head back into his chest so Kuroo couldn’t see the face he was making, but his voice betrayed him when it trembled a little. “Shut up. That’s what happens whenever I recall you singing.”

When Daichi dared to gaze down at his sappy lover, Kuroo was looking back at him with astonishment, eyes wide filled with stars, a pretty pink blush smeared across his cheeks.

“What the hell, you’re so adorable…” Kuroo breathed out. “How are you doing this… how are you making me love you more than I already do…”

Daichi’s face heated up instantly, his arms reaching out and pushing Kuroo away from him without success as Kuroo was clinging to him like his life depended on it.

“GET OFF ME, YOU SAP! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT WITHOUT FEELING THE SLIGHTEST EMBARASSMENT?!”

“I’m just stating my honest feelings, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about!”

The door was then slammed open once again, startling Daichi who involuntarily clamped his legs around Kuroo’s hips, knocking a breath out from his lungs. Bokuto burst in the room like he owned the place, an ever-cheerful smile up on his face.

“SAWAMURA, ARE YOU HERE? YAKKUN SAID YOU’D BE—oh. Am I interrupting?” There wasn’t the slightest bashfulness on Bokuto’s face the moment he spotted the two lovebirds laying on the couch, their position leaving no mistake for what they were doing or about to do. “You guys can’t get lovey-dovey here, I don’t wanna have to wait for you guys to finish so we can head back together!”

Daichi watched as Kuroo was propped on top of him on his hands, his head turned toward Bokuto with a glint in his eyes.

“Head back together…” Kuroo quietly murmured.

“Would you like that?” Daichi lifted a hand to brush back Kuroo’s fringe that smoothly fell right back on his face.

Kuroo turned his attention back to Daichi.

“Would you like to head back home together? The three of us?” Daichi asked with a soft smile.

Kuroo’s throat was a little dry, his voice trying to sound normal when Daichi noticed the hint of excitement and happiness. “I still have to greet the fans, thank the staffs and have a little chat with Akaashi and Semi, so that might take a while…”

“But that’s not a no. It’s okay, we can wait,” Daichi said, then louder, “right, Bokuto?”

“YUS!” Bokuto hooted with his arms lifted in the air. “I’ll play some trivia game with Sawamura while we wait for you, bro!”

“You’re forbidden to choose the entertainment category.”

Bokuto smirked, one brow raised up high. “Oya oya? Still salty about your last defeat, Sawamura?”

Daichi flashed Bokuto a bright smile, his voice firm and threatening. “Salty? No, not after making you wash the dishes for a week.”

Bokuto flinched at those words and his face winced at the memory of it.

“You hear that, bro? This is the real Sawamura you are dealing with. You better not go against him in this lifetime,” Bokuto warned him with a bitter expression as he wearily dawdled toward another couch and slumped on it.

“What nonsense are you spouting to my boyfriend, you owl. Tetsu, I—” Words died at the tip of Daichi’s tongue when he turned his head back to look at Kuroo. Daichi frowned, confused. “Why are you blushing this hard? I don’t remember going out with a tomato.”

Kuroo slid a hand up to his face, his palm pressing on his mouth as he fluttered his straying eyes everywhere except on the man pinned below him.

“You said… that I’m your boyfriend,” Kuroo muttered, his voice croaking when pronouncing the last word.

Daichi’s frown deepened. “Yes? Are you not my boyfriend?”

It was probably nothing big, but somehow it did things to Kuroo’s heart. He was indeed Daichi’s boyfriend now. Daichi didn’t call him Kuroo-san or Kuroo anymore; it was Tetsu, a name reserved exclusively for Daichi’s use, intimate and familiar to Kuroo’s ears.

Suddenly, Daichi’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Oh my god. Are you kidding me?” Daichi chuckled amusedly. “You shamelessly delivered a love confession in front of thousands of people, but me calling you “my boyfriend” makes you embarrassed?”

“N-no, this is—”

Daichi’s smile only grew wider as he hummed, his eyes not leaving Kuroo’s when his hand reached up and cupped Kuroo’s wrist resting next to his face. Daichi tilted his head toward the wrist and pressed a gentle kiss on it, his hand stroking Kuroo’s arm.

“Daichi, stop…”

A pair of hands forcefully grabbed Daichi’s ankles and unlocked them, freeing Kuroo for a second before he was pulled away from Daichi. Bokuto heaved Kuroo away from the couch and pushed him toward the door.

“Stop flirting in front of me!” Bokuto whined. “You go do your stuff so we can go back together before we miss the last train! Meanwhile, I have a trivia duel to win against Sawamura.”

Daichi pushed himself up and sat properly on the couch, his phone ready in his hand. “You ready to wash dishes for a whole week, owl-man?”

Bokuto stared right into Daichi’s challenging eyes, his own golden irises gleaming and a mischievous smile on his face. “Don’t go crying into your boyfriend’s arms when you lose, boss.”

Kuroo was then kicked out of the room by Bokuto, the door shut close behind him. It took a moment for Kuroo to register he had been thrown out of the room when just seconds ago he was still making out with Daichi. He let out a laugh, rubbed his cheeks and slid his hand up to his hair before he merrily skipped his way back to finish up the last few tasks.

Later, when Kuroo entered the room once again, he was greeted by Bokuto’s face scrunched in agony as Daichi wore an annoyed expression while head locking the sunshine man. Kuroo never fished his phone out of his pocket so fast to snap a picture.

On their way back, flecks of snow drifted down and covered the city in white, bathing it with a feeling of serenity. The cold wind was harsher at night, but Kuroo hardly felt it. It was a routine to go back to the hotel with Semi and Akaashi and have some warm drinks before stuffing themselves with some junk foods and passing out on their beds. It felt nice and Kuroo wasn’t complaining about those nights; they were precious memories, but there was just something special when going back _home_ while holding his lover’s hand with his friend by his side after a fulfilling day.

When Daichi laughed as Bokuto gushed about Akaashi’s drumming skills and tripped over a chunk of ice with his face buried in a pile of snow, Kuroo didn’t notice the loving look he was giving to his lover. Daichi noticed him staring and a sheepish smile appeared on his face before he gave Kuroo’s hand hiding in his pocket a squeeze, his other hand tucking up his scarf to cover his mouth.

It was freezing; but there was something warm and fuzzy growing in Kuroo’s chest as he squeezed Daichi’s hand back.

\------------------------------

It was early morning and the shop was opened for not even ten minutes when the bell chimed. When Daichi lifted his head, he sighed and smiled at the colorful bouquet held in front of him before seeing another surprise that made him grin amusedly.

“Bokuto, can you come here for a second?” Daichi called from the counter.

Bokuto showed up from the backroom, his face and his navy apron already covered in flour. “Yeah? Is there something wrong with—”

How voice was formed and projected from the throat was suddenly forgotten when Bokuto saw the figure behind Kuroo step away and come forward. Daichi wasn’t sure if Bokuto was even breathing until he heard him suck in a breath, eyes wide and locked on the man standing at the other side of the counter.

“Hello Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a small voice, a dash of pink smeared on his cheeks. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Bokuto abruptly turned to Daichi. “SAWAMURA, PINCH ME. I’M SEEING AKAASHI KEIJI STANDING IN OUR SHOP, IT’S EITHER YOU’VE OVERWORKED ME OR I’M DREAMING.”

Daichi didn’t hesitate to fulfill Bokuto’s demand and pinched him hard on his side, making the gray owl yelp loudly. Bokuto turned to Akaashi once he was sure that he was in fact not dreaming and stepped closer in awe, his hands resting on the counter and his body practically leaning on it.

“W-wow… Akaashi? Is that really you?”

Akaashi reached a hand up and removed his fake glasses. “Yes, it’s me.”

Bokuto’s eyes couldn’t possibly widen and contain any more sparkles than they already do.

“You are even more gorgeous in person…” Bokuto breathed out and his sharp eyes didn’t miss how the drummer flinched subtly and the pink on his cheeks darkened at those words.

“Thank you, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

Stunned at the sudden compliment, Bokuto’s brain short-circuited for a second and Daichi never thought he’d live to see Bokuto blush in this lifetime.

“Told ya you’d like him.” Kuroo smirked and friendly elbowed Akaashi who swatted his arm away, flustered.

“You like me?” Bokuto asked gingerly, his voice hinting his disbelief upon hearing Kuroo’s words.

Akaashi strayed his gaze to the side and quickly bit his lip. Bokuto found that behavior adorable. “Well I… heard a few things about you from Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo’s smirk only grew wider when Bokuto looked at him, moved and on the edge of spilling tears. “Why don’t you just straight up tell Bo what you told me yesterday, hmm? That you really like the sound of his laugh?”

Daichi didn’t stop Akaashi when the curly haired man smacked his messenger bag deadly on Kuroo’s lungs, his face crimson and burning. Akaashi cleared his throat, his gray eyes earnestly staring right into Bokuto’s.

“W-would it be okay to hang out sometimes?” Fingers laced together, they were however fidgeting and Akaashi hoped that Bokuto wouldn’t see them from where he stood. “If you’d like, of course. It’s okay if you don’t feel up to it, I underst—”

“YES!” Bokuto whooped eagerly, his arms extending on the counter, his body looming into Akaashi’s personal space. It was then that Akaashi realized how tall Bokuto was. “I’D LOVE TO HANG OUT WITH YOU ‘KAASHI!”

When Akaashi’s stunned face softened and accidentally smiled sheepishly, Bokuto was awestruck once again, his face dusted in pink. “Y-you’re so lovely…”

Akaashi was already so charmed by Bokuto’s voice before he even met him. Then, the moment he saw Bokuto walk out from the backroom with that handsome and natural smiling face of his stained by flour, Akaashi knew just how screwed he was. Kuroo will be teasing the heck outta him when they’ll go back to the studio.

Face burning, Akaashi jitterily fumbled in his bag and fished out his phone to which he shoved it to Bokuto’s face. “P-phone number. Please.”

Bokuto flashed him a beaming smile before fishing his own phone out from his pockets and his own pride be damned, Akaashi couldn’t care less if Kuroo teased the hell out of him. That smile was the purest and brightest thing Akaashi had ever seen and he was so hopelessly smitten.

“Can you call me when you’re free?”

“I’ll call you right after I get off work!” Bokuto promised gladly and Akaashi felt his chest clench and his insides melt. 

As they entered their contact information into each other’s phone, Daichi quietly made his way next to Kuroo and bumped his hip playfully with his.

“Expect to have your bones crushed by Bokuto’s hug next time he sees you,” Daichi warned him with a grin, the flower bouquet held between his arms.

Kuroo chuckled and slid one arm around Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi let him do and wrapped one arm around Kuroo’s hip.

“I can only do this much after he helped me back when I was wooing you.” Kuroo looked down at Daichi with a smirk, then pressed a kiss on his head.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Daichi reached a hand to his pockets. “Here, this is for you.”

Kuroo looked at the object laid in his palm and his eyes widened. Just like the bracelet Daichi wore on his wrist, it was exactly the same, only that instead of the red, it was orange and the black cat’s face was replaced by a black rounded crow’s face.

“It’s not perfect, but I hope you like it… and that it can remind you of me like yours remind me of you.”

Kuroo still had an arm around Daichi’s shoulder and pulled him closer when he reached out his hand to turn the bracelet around with much care, examinating it with his fingers and agape.

“Did you make this?” he breathed out, an orange wooden bead caught between his fingers.

Daichi nodded, his eyes still looking for the slightest hint of appreciation from Kuroo. A long arm came and tangled with the other one, squeezing Daichi into a crushing embrace, his cheeks pressed tightly on Kuroo’s chest.

“ **I LOVE IT!** ” Kuroo cried out gleefully before burying his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck for a moment before he showered Daichi with kisses on his forehead, his temples, his eyelids, his cheeks and finally his jawline.

It was a relief that Kuroo liked his present, but Daichi wasn’t used to display intimate affection in public—not to mention during working hours—that he squirmed in Kuroo’s arms and tried to hide his face from him, red as the carnations found in his bouquet.

Kuroo pulled away and presented his wrist to Daichi. “Tie it for me?”

Daichi sighed with a smile and slid the ornament around Kuroo’s wrist before tying it gingerly. Kuroo lifted his wrist in front of him and smiled so happily, Daichi never thought a little handmade jewelry could make Kuroo this joyful.

“You guys have the worst taste in getting married at the shop,” Bokuto said with a disgusted look while Akaashi spared an annoyed glance at Kuroo. “Not romantic at all, bro.”

“Don’t tell me what’s romantic or not when you can’t even set a nice mood over there.”

“Actually, Bokuto-san is doing a pretty nice job at it,” Akaashi defended his crush before he turned to Bokuto and finally not being able to resist, he reached a hand up and patted Bokuto’s hair and gently swiped his cheeks to get rid of the flour. Bokuto smiled goofily, relishing every second of it.

“They look good together,” Daichi noted while sliding back his arm around Kuroo’s hip.

Kuroo hummed, then buried his nose into Daichi’s hair. “Is there anything you’d like to do tonight?”

Daichi thought for a moment, then his eyes shined. “Stars. I want to stargaze on the balcony with you!”

“Oh, and you said _I’m_ a sap?” Kuroo smiled amusedly at him. Daichi couldn’t believe just how well a pair of fake glasses could look so good on him. “I’m already gazing at one.”

“And I’m dating one.” Daichi mimicked the same smile. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t gaze at those in the sky.”

Kuroo rested his temple on Daichi’s head. “Only if you let me wrap myself in a blanket and have you in my arms. Oh, and with a cup of hot cocoa too.”

“Yes, yes, so needy…” Daichi promised while patting Kuroo’s hip, then blushing, “would it be okay for you to sing that song again? The one you sang for my birthday?”

Kuroo closed their distance to bop Daichi’s nose with his. “I’ll sing that one and every single one you want softly in your ears.”

How the universe arranged for Kuroo and Daichi to cross paths was beyond anyone's comprehension, even for them. The universe’s limit was still a question left unanswered till this day, leaving the number of stars swimming in it unsure despite estimated from billions to an incredible number. Through the lenses of a telescope, Kuroo could spot a few he found pretty and shiny, but it never crossed his mind that it was out from the lenses, down there, that he would find his favorite star; he who, hidden among the 128 million surrounding them shined the brightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Japan's estimated population was about 128 million in 2018.
> 
> Me: I have this Celeb!au aching to see the light of the day…. I’ll get this out of my system quickly. 5K max.  
> *30K and 6 chapters later*  
> Me: Well then…
> 
> I made doodles for this fic HAHAHAHAAHAHA ([here](http://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/178523308467/im-writing-a-kurodai-celebrity-au-but-im-not), [here](http://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/178993349262/kurodai-celebrity-au-a-scene-from-my-wip-fic) and [here](https://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com/post/185438466997/it-was-their-story-how-they-met-how-they-learned))
> 
> UPDATE: Sinisterkale drew [an art](https://sinisterkale.tumblr.com/post/181013326758/thank-you-finnthebunneh-for-this-fanfic) for this fic and i'm so happy and crying
> 
> Visit my[ Tumblr ](http://finnthebunneh.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
